Daily spices
by xElla8D
Summary: SasuSaku Month 2015 Anthology. Day 31: Reincarnation - in which Sasuke wakes up to find that he was given a second chance, a second chance for the sole purpose of saving Sakura from death.
1. Focal point

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **x Day O1 –** _ **Matchmaker**_ **x**

"Are you really going to leave?"

She asked, chest tightening at the very thought of him leaving again – she had grown used to the lack of his presence and she was confident she'd survive once again, but it was him; it was him that was going to be alone and it stirred her up inside.

"What if … I asked you … to take me with you?"

"My sins have nothing to do with you."

As though having been locked outside her own house, her features saddened; she wasn't mad or anything nor did she feel insulted – she simply wanted to help. She thought that there might've been even the slightest thing for her to do.

And then, showing her the most beautiful expression she'd ever seen, Sasuke smiled, his only index and middle finger gently tapping the Yin Seal on her forehead; there was this newfound light in his dark and mismatched eyes that enveloped her in warmth, sent her heart fluttering.

"I'll see you soon … And thank you."

And off he went.

In that moment, Sakura felt this need to touch her seal as if to make sure that his sign of affection hadn't been some sort of illusion. Despite the meaningful appreciative words he'd offered her, Sakura's brain was only capable of comprehending a single word – _love_. It didn't matter whether it was her own love shouting through the loud thumps of her strong heart or his shy, blooming feelings.

* * *

Sakura tried her best not to think things through that thoroughly, for she knew that had she done that, it wouldn't have been mere tears she offered him.

She wanted to tell him that she understood, that it was carved on every single fibre of her body that he _had_ _to_ leave, that he was, ironically, the only person capable of securing a bright future but she couldn't quite form words. All she could think about was their daughter, sleeping soundlessly in her bedroom and her asking where was he.

He turned his head to look at her and for once in her life, Sakura was able to decipher the melody of his being for it sounded so alike her own sad, sad symphony. She could clearly see the restrain in his features, feel the burning love in his eyes and it pierced her. But still, she said nothing.

Had she opened her mouth, she knew she'd beg him to stay, for her daughter, for his own happiness, _for her_. But no, she was stronger than that. So she looked at him, held his gaze reassuringly.

 _Do what you have to, Sasuke-kun. However this unfolds, we love you_.

Much to her surprise and dismay, he took one, two steps closer, mere inches parting their bodies. She felt her lips dry as though they hadn't been offered attention by his and she fought the urge to habitually drive her hand to his neck, pulling him closer, forging their beings into one for a few affectionate moments.

She wasn't so sure he would refrain himself, though and that caused her to fist her hands. Her green orbs pleaded him not to close the distance, not to make it impossible for her to let him go now, when they had everything. Still, he lowered his head, closed his dark, enticing eyes –

And his lips landed steadily on her forehead, his only arm embracing her head. What followed her surprise were her hot tears slipping fast down her silky cheeks, arms wrapping around his back.

 _Darling…_

And so he left, again.

* * *

"Then, what's better than a kiss?" young Sarada questioned, eyes filled to the brim with excitement.

Saying Sakura loved her daughter was really an understatement – it was deep and hardened love that allowed her to live and that little doll with large, onyx eyes, was part of both of them. Looking at her, emerald orbs gleamed; she could have told Sarada endless stories of the kisses the two of them had shared, the depth of their heartstrings but it wasn't _that_ that helped Sakura through the times when _he_ couldn't be there.

Recalling the moment Sakura first thought of _love_ , love in its most truthful form of existence, she raised her hand, fingers tapping the child's forehead, earning a mixture of genuine surprise and fluster.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!"

"When you meet your father, I think you'll know."

* * *

Sakura liked sitting on her bed and looking at her old photographs at night; ease would fall upon her tense heart and for brief, sweet moments worried would cease to exist. She'd drift through surprisingly clear memories of her ever changing youth, linger whenever she felt happiest.

Her old team 7 photo was by far her favourite. Needless to say, those were her most precious moments of innocent youth, of blooming love and of growing into the beautiful cherry blossom that so many held dear. The thing that would always draw her attention first was her hair; she had grown it out as an adult once again, for it wasn't inconvenient and, what more, she liked it, but back then things weren't quite the same – _Have you heard? Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!_

And then she would be reminded of her longest friendship, of her old blond friend, no longer a rival in love, only to be reminded of her _huge_ forehead that she used to be so insecure about – a forehead that was now joined by a very powerful asset in battle, a seal that only enhanced her intriguing and beautiful features, her master's legacy.

But, in that moment, Sakura didn't have it in her to stop her thoughts from straying, eventually making her heart clench as she envisioned her husband's aristocratic face. Then, as to set herself at ease, her brain, taking into account Sasuke's most meaningful expressions of love, objectively concluded that Sakura's forehead had played an utterly important role in the development of their relationships, whether or not, at the said moments, Sasuke knew about Sakura's old lack of confidence or she was aware of the meaning poking it had to him.

 _This forehead of mine not only wields the proof of the hardships that came along the way, but it was one hell of a matchmaker for Sasuke-kun and I, too._


	2. Where's the privacy?

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **x Day O2 - _No filter_ x**

"But this is outrageous!"

Glancing upwards, Sasuke was met with the sight of his wife, enraged and fist clenched, as she was regarding the screen of her phone. Bewilderment and anger swirled into her expression, bright red cheeks – she looked ready to kill someone.

The Uchiha patriarch regarded the changes in her mood with awe, contemplating on what an intense person this wife of his was; it did not faze him whatsoever as a _real_ angry Uchiha Sakura was far more fearful. Still, his infamous eyes did not leave her face, he was expecting. He knew that Sakura would begin exhibiting her indignation, _very loudly_ he'd add, at any moment.

"Darling!"

Ah, there it was – and he was prepared to listen to her as she went on about whatever it was that she had found atrocious. However, when the beautiful pinkette shoved the gadget into his face, _prepared_ seemed unattainable.

"Remember what I told you the other day? About Naruto having shown me that people on the Internet are _drawing us together_?"

The raven haired attempted averting his gaze from the bright screen as his fingers gathered into a fist on his knee. He recalled having witnessed and felt Sakura's vexation on seeing those _works of art_ that depicted certain moments of their life – both of the past and of the present, as well as things he surely didn't do. The Uchihas had resented having found out about the said works and up to that day he couldn't comprehend the reason as to why exactly would someone waste time on such things.

But what he was met with caused his fist to tense, blood boiling enraged – it was abominable.

"How can people even _suggest_ me not being Sarada's biological mother? What more, you having cheated on me!"

Emerald was burning fervently as her thumb slid along the screen, causing other posts to make an entrance. However, what unfolded before those marvelous orbs of spring resulted in her choking followed by her husband cutting the gap between the two of them.

"T-this is…!"

Searching for the source of Sakura's newfound embarrassment, charcoal eyes fell on a _certain picture_.

"Oh my God, Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

The said Uchiha's lips got watery as he regarded that atrocious mess of pixels.

 _The making of Salad._

It wasn't even a funny joke, he thought; never once had he associated his only daughter with a generic _dish_ , nor did he find it appropriate to do so, but that peculiar drawing depicting the two of them in the middle of an intimate act revved his insides, caused a certain part of his body to tense.

Eyes falling on his wife once again, he noted that her lips looked far more luscious alike her eyes that burned from within despite the shocking discovery she had just come across. Holding her husband's gaze as she tucked strands of silky smooth pink hair behind her ear, her mind wobbled from her righteous anger to wonders of how good she would've felt had they been doing _that_.

Then, she snapped.

"B-but this is just disgraceful! I mean, who needs to go as far as drawing _that_ to prove I am my daughter's mother?!"

Bright cheeks heated up to the limit as she violently threw her phone on the ground, causing the object to shatter into specks of dust – _she was an alluring beast after all_.

"I swear – if I find that person, I'm going to smack such sense into them they'll never do such disgraceful things again!"

Having remained still the entire time as his wife set off, smoke literally coming out of her nostrils and stormed out the door, Sasuke fought the the _suggestive_ thoughts heroically, until he was no longer able to; he was alone in the room, after all. Allowing the muscles of his only hand to relax, he breathed out, letting his head fall back on the couch.

He was entirely sure that he would behead a pervert fairly soon, but at that moment he couldn't even mind the light blush that crept on his forever pale cheeks.

* * *

"Mind letting me know why you don't seem fazed _at all_ , Naruto?"

Leaning back in his comfy chair, the blond grinned mockingly. _So much for the hokage, someone supposedly mature_.

"When you first showed me those pictures, they were innocent, you could say; going on dates, confessions, subtle but meaningful moments … what _exactly_ did you do to my phone?" the pinkette kept on tapping her foot on the floor, eyes threatening to have her fists _pat_ the top of the man's head.

"Ah, you see … I thought those were kind of boring so I took off the rating filter when we had lunch the other day."

" _What?_ "

"You know, Sakura-chan, I was hoping those _beautiful_ works of art would inspire Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Hasn't Sarada been feeling lonely lately?"

Five minutes later, the hokage was found alone in what seemed to have been his office, sporting a bruised eye and swollen cheek – he felt extremely lucky considering how his surroundings turned to dust. Despite the pain throbbing in his head, he only laughed tiredly, eyes clouded by nostalgia.

"As expected from the woman that tore to pieces 5 mansions in the past; Sakura-chan's definitely an Uchiha."

He smiled.

"That's my ship."


	3. To-ma-toes, my spring

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O3 –** _ **Carnival**_

i.

He walked down the halls, too tired to even pretend he was listening to the blond goofball incoherent rambling; sigh, days were plain as his features that utterly lacked colour, he thought. And so, he unconsciously passed a breath of ever so fresh air cornered by shiny petals of cherry blossom; he turned around unable to see her face as her feet were engaged in a sprint – she must've been hurrying somewhere – but he knew who she was and so, his heart thug at his chest.

 _May we meet again_.

ii.

"You're so energetic, Sakura!" Ino huffed, attempting a temple massage.

"If only you used your energy on our club activities instead of complaining all of the time." Green eyes were immersed in the form of her body as she swung sideways.

"Don't get me started, _forehead_."

"Then move those hips, _pig._ "

iii.

"Haruno Sakura-chan? Teme!"

The raven haired regretted having looked her way as his eyes steered away from the overly excited cerulean ones belonging to his idiot of a best friend.

"You like her, don't you! I got you, teme!"

He threw his hands in his pockets as he hissed, turning around to walk away at what felt like 100 miles per hour; Naruto absolutely _had to_ be stopped from noticing the slight flush in his cheeks.

iv.

"You were born to dance." Ino noted, watching her friend closely as her feet gently tapped the floor, back arching, body spinning in soft, feminine motions.

Haruno Sakura, as she grew to know her, represented the apogee of life itself; she was intense as a burning flame as forest green orbs focused on whatever faded thing but still she was as changing as the water dripping out of a bottle – whenever she passed you, she did not go unnoticed, it would be a _crime_. Soft, pink tresses shaking as she ran, spring fell upon you.

But that was not all there was to it. Haruno Sakura was the queen of femininity when she swung her slim body; she was the weird, lively girl that would draw a purple rhombus sign in the center of her larger than average forehead without any particular reason and she felt unapproachable, unattainable – still, Ino felt that that was about to change.

v.

"Tch."

Sasuke attempted calming down as he slid out the kitchen door.

" _I won't be able to come home this weekend after all."_

It had been this way for a while, his brother delaying their reunion. The course his life took ever since his parents' accident was as colorless as the dark spikes on his head, that he'd just run his fingers through. However, whenever he thought of boredom and predictability, he also saw pink before his eyes and sooner than he knew it tainted his cheeks as well.

vi.

"You have to ask her out. You. _Have_. To."

"Lay off, dobe."

Patience reaching its peak – and with Uzumaki Naruto, that was pretty easy – both of his hands sprung to his golden locks, tugging at them as he hyperventilated; for a moment, though as he threw himself at his antisocial best friend, mimicking strangling him. As Sasuke leaned back on his heel to take in the impact before he pushed the lively idiot away, his back surprisingly hit something.

Having been caught off guard, onyx and cerulean fell upon the intruder only to be rendered silent by the sight of that same intriguing sign drawn on the forehead of a beautiful girl, but she wasn't wearing her uniform in favor of a pastel pink ballerina dress, tight on her curves.

"Oi, teme, apologize." Naruto whispered, still not taking his eyes off the doll like figure of Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke gulped and … _stared,_ to say the least. Turning his head away, he uttered a 'sorry' and walked away.

vii.

Stretching towards her tiptoes once more, Sakura contemplated; she felt passion well in chest whenever she fell prey to the music. However, whenever she stood in place, she felt empty, alone; so she moved, and ran, and jumped, and sang so she wouldn't have time to think about the lack of everything else in her life.

And, for a moment, thought of Uchiha Sasuke who bumped into her the other day when she was taking a break, thinking of how careless he seemed and how it didn't seem to particularly bother him at all.

She did anything she could think of but keep her feet on the ground; so, in that moment, she thought of how relaxing it would've felt to just lay around, with someone maybe.

viii.

"Roses are way too mainstream." The blond girl said, pulling her thick ponytail behind her back, eyes fixated on her peculiar customer.

"Maybe you should try gardenias. You know, they symbolize secret feelings."

He hissed, scratching his head. _Not quite there_.

"Picky, aren't you." She sighed.

"Why did you come to me for help, then?"

He turned around, embarrassment clearly showing up through his collected façade.

"Because you would know her."

She sighed once again, crossing her arms on her developed chest, eyes sprinkling with curiosity.

"How long have you been meaning to ask her out?"

 _A while_.

"Beauty … A flower that symbolizes beauty, or something that should be admired?"

Mouth slightly parted at the boy's sincere and pure feelings as well as lightly blushing cheeks and avoiding gaze, she blushed herself. Maybe Sakura actually found her match; a clearly handsome guy, that is.

"White carnation is it." She replied, turning to the counter as her lips curved into a genuine smile.

ix.

"Do it."

"Not now, idiot."

"For God's sake, teme! How long do you think I'm going to wait with you in front of the door of the modern dance clubroom?!"

Eyes shut as he gripped the bouquet tight, the Uchiha slammed his palm against the wooden door as to support and calm himself; it wasn't normal, how one's heart could bear so freaking fast that he'd have a heart attack any moment.

Throwing him off balance, the door slid open, emerald eyes searching around confused. Moving upwards to meet charcoal eyes that could no longer see clear, Sakura frowned.

"Can I help you, Sasuke-kun?"

At the sound of his name coming out of her silky lips, he gulped and engaged himself in moving his body; _failed_.

Then, as if things weren't already completely awkward he felt himself crashing onto her – Naruto had given him a _little_ push.

 _I'll kill him, definitely._

Then, instantly reminded of why he was angry at the blond idiot, he felt something tugging at his shirt. Slim fingers crumpled the material as her face was being painted in the shade of his favorite vegetables, tomatoes.

And he pushed himself away, maybe a tad too fast as she lost her balance for a second there.

"I… ugh, sorry."

She looked up at him and he felt breathless; she smiled.

"It's okay. What can I do for you?" her eyes wandered from his face down to the bouquet in his hands.

Mimicking the movement of her eyes, he steered away from her gaze.

"These are carnival. Carnival flowers, yeah."

She frowned, confusion written all over her dolly face.

"You mean … carnation, right?"

 _Fuck_.

"Yeah, that. These are ugh … for you."

Her eyes sparkled as emerald traced its way back to charcoal.

"What?"

"Please go out with me." Was all he said before slamming the bouquet into her lap and turning around, leaving the room in less than 5 seconds.

However, he waited by the door, unable to move even more. What he heard next convinced him of murdering Naruto later on.

"I love you from my head to-ma-toes?" she read, confused. "Who would've thought Sasuke-kun would write such cheesy lines…" she giggled.

And thus he stormed off, fervently looking for his nowhere-to-be-found friend. However, judging what partial reply he heard from her, he knew he'd have reasons to see her again. And again. After all, just like said, she was a carnival herself – bringing music, color and _life_ into her world.


	4. Teasing

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O4 –** _ **The games we play**_

"Please pardon the intrusion." She said, slowly the door open, only to find the only family member that hadn't attended breakfast still lie comfortably in bed, hair spread everywhere possible, _half naked_.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-sama. I thought you had gone out _by now_." There was a slight complain to be felt in the way she articulated her words; familiarity coating her posture.

He only turned on the opposite side, hands wrapped around the crumpled pillow.

 _That bastard_.

Sakura made her way towards the bed, as silently as any feline ever could, her slim fingers sliding on his arm, stroking the curve of his developed biceps.

"Sasu-"

But she was not allowed to finish whatever sentence she had in mind, finding herself being pulled and tucked under his strong, manly body.

"You're loud, Sakura."

She held his passionate gaze and matched the smirked that was on his lips; this Uchiha in particular liked playing games, she figured from the very first time she'd laid eyes on him. She allowed her arms to be held away from her, his fingers entwined with hers. His mouth descended from her ear, down to the jaw line, causing her breath to quicken and back to slightly arch.

"I'll be down in a minute." He murmured against her skin before having his teeth clench on that smooth, neck of hers earning a genuine gasp of surprise, followed by her ferociously breaking free and resuming her work.

* * *

"Thank you for the coffee, Sakura-san." Uchiha Fugaku replied casually, eyes fixated on some papers whose content was unknown to her, as he slid his index in the handle of the expensive porcelain cup. His had paused for a second as thought to inhale the scent of pure, black coffee before he brought it to his mouth.

"If you need anything more, please let me know." She bowed, her pink tresses swiftly moving as she lowered her back before shooting back up, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Sakura-chan, you're of great help. My husband and I will be taking our leave in a couple of minutes."

Uchiha Mikoto smile at the pinkette, her shiny, dreamlike charcoal hair tied in an elegant bun, lips coated in a slightly sheer ruby color, on pair with the flattering coats of mascara she was wearing.

Moments later, the couple left, leaving Sakura alone in the mansion – well, except for the Uchiha siblings that is. As she was wiping the counter, putting everything in its rightful place, she heard footsteps down the stairs, nearing her.

 _That must be Itachi-san_.

And so it was; hair pulled in a low ponytail as per usual, he slid onto a stool, offering her a subtle smile.

"Could you hand me the newspaper, Sakura?"

She smiled as well, hand reaching towards the object he's requested. She asked whether there was more she could do for him, only to be refused. Deciding she could very well have breakfast too, she slid open, her eyes wandering over its contents.

"You've been acting different, Sakura; could it possibly be that you are committed in a relationship?"

The Uchiha's words shot her back, causing her not only to become flustered in a matter of seconds but also to clumsily drop the milk bottle, the white liquid splattering all over the marble floor.

"I'm so sorry! I'll clean up in a second." Was all she could muster before bending down to wipe away the milk.

"No, it was my fault. My question was inappropriate." He said, offering her his help.

Hearing foreign footsteps, Sakura lifted her head for a brief moment to take in the image of Sasuke that had just come into the kitchen, sliding on a stool. He didn't seem particularly fazed by anything at all, as his eyes fell disinterested on the newspaper his brother had just been reading moments before.

 _Cold as usual_.

"Should I assume you aren't committed to anyone then?" Itachi asked matter-of-factly, arching back up as she did too, having finished cleaning up her mistake.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who wasn't in any way returning her gaze, but, she noticed, his fist had clenched behind his chin as he was still pretending to read. The corner of her soft lips curved upwards into a cocky smile as she turned around to pick up preparing her breakfast again.

"Well, who knows. I don't really have anyone."

And she felt content when, less than a minute later, the younger brother stated he had some other business to attend to, leaving her alone with the older sibling to enjoy a casual meal.

* * *

She crashed on her bed, taking in the comfy feeling of the mattress. She had proceeded to take off her uniform, changing into a light pajama. The night had fallen upon the Uchiha mansion and she couldn't be happier to allow her exhaustion to break free.

Unfortunately, she heard the door being slowly pushed open, and her eyes met the dark figure or someone she knew very well.

"Why, aren't you early, Sasuke. It's only midnight." The irony her words held was obvious as she brought her knees in closer as to find herself a better position to sleep in.

But he did not move. He lay against her door, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes fixated on her lean body. All of a sudden, she didn't feel like sleeping – well, until he left, that is.

"What is it? Do you need anything?" she muttered irritated, eyes shooting open as she sat up. She took in his figure, dressed in a black pair of jeans and a dark T-shirt that gave away every curve his toned chest held, his bangs covering most of his aristocratic face, but she felt his stare burning her.

"Look, people try to sleep sometimes."

He didn't budge.

"Now, mostly. People sleep now."

He took a step forward, and another until he was stood at the edge of her bed, dominating her with his strong and deep gaze.

"It's Sasuke- _sama_ for you."

He bent his back, hands falling on each of her sides, trapping her within him. She took in his manly scent that was always capable of erasing any power to rationalize from her head, if she ever had one. Still, she could muster a cocky smile.

"You're angry."

His lips came in closer, tracing light kisses along her cheek, all the way to her temple, gently biting her earlobe, causing her to exhale loudly.

 _I think I can go to sleep later_.

His left hand made its way to the opposite side of her face, cupping her cheek as his lips returned, crashing onto hers in a fervent kiss, pushing her down onto the mattress.

She couldn't tell apart their heartbeats as she felt heat creeping in her entire being. She raised her arms, having one wrapped around in his neck and lock into his ever so attractive spikes of hair and the other tracing along his chest as she felt his tongue tugging at her lips and she didn't waste a moment to let him in.

Both of them fought for dominance over the small space that their mouths created, Sakura's back arching in pleasure as Sasuke's hand stroke her waist, down to her thigh.

As she felt herself needing air more and more, she broke the union, pressing her forehead onto his affectionately – but he was having none of that. Taking advantage of her weak moment, he bit her lip, causing her to grip on the sheets in order to stop herself from responding _loudly_ ; they could be heard, after all.

He pulled himself away, standing back up as he wiped his mouth using his thumb, only to make Sakura forget about her anger for a brief second; his smirk was as enticing as ever.

"You're _mine_ ," he began and his onyx orbs fell on her lips proudly, "I think this is enough for you today. Maybe I should punish you rougher the next time."

She almost shot herself up to release her fury on him but for him smiling before turning to the door.

"I will tell father about us."

And thus, he left her there all revved up, heart threatening to burst through her chest as she held her hand onto the stinging pain left in her mouth.

It wasn't their games that made her fall for him, but they were indeed the peak of their not yet revealed relationship.


	5. Ten times it was you

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O5 –** _ **Test**_

i.

Sasuke leaned onto the railing of the bridge, nothing in particular weighing on his mind, apart from his teammate's _persistent_ stare.

Sakura was unconsciously playing with one of her long, silky looking pink strands of hair, her round, youthful cheeks slightly flushed; her eyes wandered over him, most likely contemplating on whatever he could be thinking and if she were even a tiny part of that.

Unfazed by her usual behaviour, he looked the other way; maybe she'd _finally_ understand he wasn't interested in playing romance – not when every time he closed his eyes at night, he was reminded of that night he'd have given anything and everything to be just a nightmare.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, smiling in a gentle manner as she bent forward, hands clasped together at her back.

If Sasuke were to _think_ about it, he might've found Sakura cute; she obviously was, but he was clueless as to how to regard a girl other than measure her strength, if there was any shining through her time consuming appeal.

"It's none of your business." He didn't have to glance at her for he knew her hopes would be crushed, causing her to sulk and probably take it out on their other teammate that was happened to just be arriving.

"Do you want to go on a date after training, Sasuke-kun?"

Her cheerful, endearing voice surprised him for he'd never thought someone would keep trying to care for him when he was that cold.

ii.

Was he dead, he didn't know. The way he was feeling was surreal, not being aware of the things that surrounded him but for the far, far away pain he was somehow conscious throughout his entire body.

He opened his eyes, however, at the sound of his name coming out in jerky cries – the pain was also nearing him more and more, as well the feeling of pressure there was on his chest. His eyes were met with the sight of Sakura, lounged over him, emerald orbs flooded with tears.

"You're heavy, Sakura." He managed to utter, still surprised by his awakening as well as how it unwillingly warmed up his insides by the fact that his safety mattered so much to someone.

iii.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, your – " Naruto crawled as fast and clumsy as he could towards the two of them, eyes fixated on the pinkette with utter shock.

"Your hair! What happened to your hair?!"

Having just noticed her loud teammate being brought back to life, her eyes widened, not being to comprehend the meaning of his words for a couple of moments; until her hand rose to the catastrophically cut ends of her candy pink hair, that is.

"Ah, this?" she began, slightly saddened but in no way regretting her choice, "It's an image change. Yeah, an image change!"

The blond regarded her with utmost surprise, head dropping to the side.

"I like it longer but … in this forest, it can get in my way." She smiled, thankful that Naruto wasn't one to find it suspicious.

Sasuke, on the other hand, having sat there silent, only looked at her as she offered her brief and inaccurate explanation to the boy. However, he couldn't help the fact that anger welled up in his chest thinking about the things that happened to the pink haired, given he was unable to prevent them.

It angered him even more that she did not say any word of it, that she accepted to be bare of protection, surprisingly, as she was the weakest in their team, physically speaking.

iv.

There they were, finally reaching the building – finally finishing the second round of the chuunin exams. Coated with excruciating pain and disastrous events, Sasuke didn't want to think about it.

So, when it was announce by the Third that they were supposed to fight an opponent in a matter of minutes, he felt tormented even farther when the pinkette attempted to raise her hand to ask for him to be withdrawn from the battle.

"Don't say a word." He hissed, holding her hand down, stopping any unwanted movement.

What hurt him even more was the expression her features were coated in, of pain, of wanting to protect a beloved person. He'd seen her bear such pain before, when he woke up half alive after being pierced by Haku's needles, her crying for his sake.

Beside the burning mixture of pain and anger, there was surprise in his chest at the intense feelings that fickle girl could muster.

v.

The pain the cursed mark was giving him was unprecedented, rendering him unable to move even a limb as he was about to be hit by the ninja of the sand, Gaara. He was faintly aware of Sakura's presence trying to help him and was praying to God that she'd move out of the way.

His heart almost burst out of his chest when he heard the thud of her body against the tree, the huge and tough sand pinning her there. What did she think she could do, for God's sake?! Against a beast like that, to say the least! Why did she want to protect him, a scarred boy, to such an extent that she'd nearly sacrifice herself?

vi.

"It was you that saved us from the sand, right Sasuke-kun?" she smiled, leaning towards him – only to pour salt on his wounds even more, not on purpose of course.

"No." he uttered under his breath, looking at their other teammate fooling around with their teacher.

"It was Naruto. He risked his life to save you."

The surprise in her eyes slowly vanished as she turned her head towards the blond as well, a genuine smile taking its place.

And it pierced him. He would never admit the burning desire for him to her hero that he felt. And once again she surprised him, showing him just how pure her feelings were.

vii.

He heard faint voices around him, still unable to comprehend where he was. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with a grey ceiling that looked oh, so familiar. Lifting himself to sit up, he took in the sight of his two teammates and a woman he was too confused to even offer her his attention – what had happened, how did he end up in that hospital once again?

And then, he felt Sakura crushing on top of him, arms wrapped around his neck, crying his name over and over as though it was her most treasured lullaby.

"Sasuke!" the blond began.

It only occurred to him then that he'd been out for quite some time and he felt his heart warm up with gentleness as he regarded her.

"Sasuke, you…"

Naruto looked at the two and felt his heart wound his chest; however, he didn't find it him to tear those two apart, so he only walked away.

viii.

Sakura didn't miss a single day – she visited him, spent time in his room and brought him a new, fresh, daffodil each day.

He, however, was being consumed by his own despair, constantly thinking about Naruto's growth and how he'd be left behind, how he'd become the weak one – but, nevertheless, his heart eased a little each time he saw her come in, and it surprised him how she could manage to inflict even those little feelings on him.

She sliced him apples, and offered him, and then talked about what was going on outside, and sometimes she would stay quiet, and it set him at ease, even if for a short while.

ix.

He _had_ to know; he had to fight Naruto, he had to see the outcome of the clash between his new jutsu that he hadn't seen before and his own chidori. But, in that moment, he felt almost compelled to die because she was there; she had run between the two of them and he felt his crumpling, and he lost sight of anything else.

" _Dammit!_ "

Why was she so stupid, walking in between two obviously fatal techniques had they hit you; why did she have to pour so much of herself into the her bonds, why did she become, why did she grow so selfless?

But she was saved.

x.

Sasuke didn't want to leave, he knew it deep in his heart, but he had to – he was an avenger, after all. He had his mind made up and his feet didn't stray from his path towards the outside of the village where he was supposed to meet Orochimaru's lackeys.

But _she was there_ , once again, to make sure she'd break his resolve, shattering into pieces.

"You've always hated me, haven't you?" she bitterly inquired, still not showing any sign of withdrawal.

And he felt such sadness in his entire being, he did not want to see her that night, _no, he really did not need to see_ her _that night_.

His parting with her was bitter, but he was honest in all he had said – and it took all he had to thank her.

The thought that lingered within him, however, was that she assumed for a moment that he had hated her. Bitterly smiling to himself, for he was alone, he could only think that the fact that she had always passed the test of surprising, intriguing him and deeply caring for him was the sole reason he had to shut her out, to part with her.


	6. Sole exception

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O6 –** _ **Skin deep**_

 _I love Sasuke-kun._

She straightened her back as she pulled on the ends of her navy blue forehead protector, only to lose herself in the eyes reflected in the mirror, as thoughts of him formed inside her head.

It had been 3 days since he'd been in the hospital, lying there motionless, color slightly leaving his already pale face. Whenever she thought about it, her heart would pull at her chest.

 _I only want him to be okay._

* * *

Stopping by the Yamanaka flower shop as per usual, she picked up a daffodil. Placing it in the vase, she glanced at the boy. Sitting beside his bed, she clasped her hands together as though praying and murmured his name, lips trembling. She was about to cry again; but it was admirable how there was not even the slightest trace of despair of not being able to do anything for him – there was only her firm, unwavering will to be there, to assist however she could.

Breathing in once again, she calmed herself, features enlightening as she smiled – a pain filled smile, that is.

"You see, Sasuke-kun, not much has been happening around here…" she trailed off.

Sakura walked down the road; she wished she could've been by his side more, but there were errands to run. Grocery shopping, for example.

As she was looking around for some fruits her mother requested her to buy, a couple of girls passed her by; she knew them, they'd been in the same year in the academy after all.

"Ne, ne, did you see how cool Sasuke-kun was during his fight in the chuunin exam?" the first began excitedly.

"That was _months_ ago!" the other complained, "I bet he's even cooler now!" she finished, squealing.

Sakura felt her chest growing heavier as she bitterly smiled. Little did those girls know about what wrapped Uchiha Sasuke-kun up, but she couldn't blame them; she'd begun from there as well.

* * *

As she threw herself at him, holding him so tight as though to reassure herself he wouldn't disappear, the constant flow of her tears was left in the distance; the only thing that mattered to her, the spotlight of the entire picture was him being alright.

Sasuke turned his head to her and, as his senses began awaking, he was met with an unknown feeling – was it confusion, because he didn't know why she was crying? Was it guilt, because he realized he was the sole reason for her tears? Was it care, concern, because his heart ached to see her cry?

"It hurts, Sakura…" he murmured after a while.

She slowly pulled away, palms rising towards her eyes in order to wipe her tears. She regarded him with bloodshot eyes but a glowing smile.

"I'm so glad you've woken up at last." She offered, and she'd never looked so happy, so alive.

* * *

Sakura visited him every single day he was still obliged to stay in the hospital. She'd bring him a daffodil, smile as she went on about what everyone was doing, what Naruto and Kakashi were doing. She'd even excitedly told him about the how the legendary sannin, Tsunade was to become the 5th hokage.

He'd sometimes chat with her, sometimes tell her she was being too loud, but he never told her to leave.

Once, before Sakura came, he'd been visited by that blonde girl, Ino was it? She couldn't stop smiling as she went on and on about how worried she'd been about his wellbeing, batting her lashes almost crazily.

She attempted clinging on his arm, but he only shot her with his usual glare, saying he was tired and that she should have left.

Before his eyelids collided that night he glanced one last time at the flower vase full of daffodils. She thought of his teammate one last time and that she was too thoughtful, too caring and that he didn't quite need it; some deep, hidden part of his heart knew it was very much the opposite.


	7. Queen

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O7 –** _ **Mortality**_

Sakura strolled down the hallways, desperately looking for teammates. Her silky smooth, bubblegum hair parted on curlers, she held out her hand to gaze at her manicure – _God forbid_ her scrapping one of her nails.

"OI, TEME, YOU CHEATED!"

The loud, specific yell of her blond teammate could be heard coming from one of the rooms.

 _Naruto? Finally, for goodness' sake!_

Hurrying her steps towards the voice, Sakura sighed.

"Like I said, there's no use in cheating against you. You're an easy win, usuratonkachi."

 _Sasuke-kun too!_

Rushing to find her never-to-be-found colleagues, the pinkette slammed the door open.

"Where have you been?! – "

Still, she was forced to stop in her tracks, eyes widening in pure surprise at what she was met with. Sitting on the floor in front of a huge TV screen, joysticks in their hands, her two teammates were bickering about some game they had been playing.

"What have you been doing?" she inquired, tone painted in irritation.

The blond turned his head and stretched out his hand, index finger pointing at the other.

"You tell him too, Sakura-chan! I WAS WINNING!"

"What?" she dryly asked, reading herself to punch Naruto.

"We were playing Mortal Kombat." The raven haired offered, boredom in his usual tone.

"So… The two of you - " Sakura began, eyes moving from one to the other, "Were nowhere to be found _because of a video game_?"

"NOT JUST A VIDEO GAME! ONE I WAS WINNING BEFORE HE CHEATED!"

Feeling a vein pop on her forehead, the pinkette rocketed the blond's head with her fist, a few strands of hair snapping out of the curlers.

"Everyone's waiting for us to begin the filming for episode 19!" she began and turned her head to Sasuke, cheeks flushing slightly, "Not to mention Sasuke-kun and I were getting such a beautiful moment!"

"We're not leaving unless I teach him a lesson-ttebayo!"

She sighed exasperated, eyes going back to the screen.

"Can't I just drag you there?"

"Please, Sakura-chan, just a game!"

Eyes wandering back and forth from her teammates to the game, she crossed her arms on her chest, feeling less and less convinced to do what she was supposed to and more and more tempted to join in.

"Only if I get to play too." Her lips curved into a smirk, eyes shining.

Naruto's face enlightened, as he shot her with a grin and offered her a joystick as well.

"So, what are we supposed to do in this game?" she inquired.

"It's an arcade fighting game." The Uchiha responded.

"You choose a character and try to kill your opponent!" the blond excitedly trailed off.

"Play with me first, so I can show you the ropes! I promise to go easy on you, Sakura-chan!"

She didn't answer, but instead went on choosing her character.

"So they, like, have special abilities, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

 **First match:**

 **Naruto as** _ **Liu Kang**_ **vs Sakura as** _ **Sub Zero**_

* * *

"You press that button to attack." Naruto offered, showing each button's specific action and introducing her to the art of combos.

"Let's start." Sakura devilishly smiled, eyes glowering on the screen.

Surprisingly enough, the first was hers – Sakura's character smacked Naruto's, causing the latter's to crash to the ground.

"Wah?! – I didn't think you'd be good at this, Sakura-chan!" the blond let out.

Visibly angered, she tightened her grip on the joystick.

"You didn't think I'd be able to beat you?" she inquired scarily.

With a gulp, and a few more wasted efforts on beating her, Naruto lost, his character getting knocked out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU EVEN DID A FATALITY FIRST TIME!" his yells were accompanied by his hands hiding his face as he rolled on the floor.

* * *

 **Second match:**

 **Sasuke as** _ **Scorpion**_ **vs Sakura as** _ **Sub Zero**_

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun – " Sakura excitedly began, smiling brightly, "If I win, would you go on a date with me?"

He only smirked, reading himself for the match.

"There's no way that would happen."

Her head shot down depressed, only to raise it back determined when the match began.

Unsurprisingly, a lot fewer hits landed on her opponent, since _Naruto obviously sucked at this_.

"Teme, you could have chosen a weaker character, you know, since she's never played before." The blond hissed, crossing his arms.

As she watched her health bar going lower and lower, Sakura was accustoming herself to Scorpion's move sets, feeling herself getting fired up.

Then, at only 40% health left, she exploded. She landed hit after hit in a frenzy never seen before, causing Naruto's mouth to drop in astonishment and Sasuke to frown, trying his best to recover.

Unfortunately, Sub Zero stripped Scorpion of most of his health, allowing the pinkette to land her fatality for the second time.

As Sub Zero was declared winner, she dropped the joystick, arms raising as she enjoyed her victory.

It was only for a few moments though, as she sprung up, pulled each of them by the hand towards the door.

"Now we have to get ready to film. However, because of the two of you, both my manicure and hair got brutally ruined." Her voice got scarier and scarier.

"To make up for that …" she began, head slowly turning towards the Uchiha.

"When do you want to go on that date we spoke about?" she giggled, eyes still glaring scarily.


	8. Unattainable thistle

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O8 –** _ **Mission Impossible**_

"Today I will make Sasuke-kun notice me!" fisting her hands, the mirror reflecting her shiny, determined eyes, little Sakura exclaimed.

Proceeding to tie her usual red ribbon on top of her head, offering herself a smile, she left for the academy.

Strolling down the streets, she thought of the cute little boy that had stolen her tiny heart and that was so stubborn in giving it back to her; maybe he didn't know he had it with him?

However, Sakura couldn't help but pout as the thought of the change in his attitude as well; he never seemed to try talking to many of their colleagues but … Lately he'd even stopped showing his even then rare smiles to the world.

* * *

"I want you to split in pairs and look together for the plants written down."

Raising his hand, Inuzuka Kiba pouted.

"Iruka-sensei, why should we have to pick up flowers?"

Sighing as he'd foreseen that, the teacher only smiled.

"Ninjas should have at least basic knowledge on plants and what they do to the body. They can really help at times."

Sakura's eyes fell on the piece of paper she'd been given. She recognized most of the names written there for she'd used to spend her time with the daughter of the owner of the Yamanaka flower shop.

Looking around for a partner, she took in the sight of her little crush rejecting help from a bunch of other girls. Hope well in her chest as she approached him too.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I be your partner?"

Offering her a glance and nothing more, he turned away, attempting to leave.

"I don't need any help."

Obviously saddened, she questioned if he was allowed to handle the assignment alone – their teacher had requested _pairs_ and not to mention that the young Uchiha already had poor grades in … _cooperation_.

* * *

Sakura decided that she'd search for the flowers herself, seeing that mostly everyone had teamed up already. She looked around for the first plant written down, _bergamot_.

" _That's easy,"_ she thought, _"Ino and I used to pick it up often."_

Knowing where to find it, her steps quickened eventually leading to her sprinting down the streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Now, the last is …" she began, eyes dropping on her assignment, " _Thistle_."

However, her heart settling in dismay, she realized she may _not_ be able to get her hands on that certain flower, that she knew grew on the cliff of the mountain that bear the faces of all of the hokages.

Still, she began making her way towards that stop even so.

Amidst thinking up ways to get her hand on the needed object, her eyes took in the sight of a little boy, eyes fixated sternly on his own assignment paper yet unable to hide his hopelessness.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired, nearing him.

Raising his head surprised, Sasuke crumpled the paper in his right hand, turning away way too fast for her to notice the slight flush in his cheeks.

Stopping in her tracks, eyes scanning his appearance and the lack of plants in it, her heart tightened with the will to help.

"Do you want to be my partner? I-I've got almost all of the flowers!" she blurted, cheeks burning, as she lowered her head.

Not taking a step further, he gave her a troubled look.

"It wouldn't be fair."

Surprised, she held his gaze as she thought, emerald drifting away.

"Then … If you helped me get the last flower, wouldn't it be fair?" she smiled, cheeks rosy.

His eyes widened a bit at her response, and he only nodded.

"Where do we find it?" he slightly smiled as usual, causing her tiny heart to skip a beat in return.

* * *

"It's down there. How do we reach it, Sasuke-kun?"

The two children had climbed up the hill and managed to close distance between them and the completed assignment, only to still be torn apart by the fact that the thistle flower had unfortunately grown about 2 meters below the land they were standing on, requiring one of them to drop down.

"Can you go? I'll pull you back up." Sasuke eyed their target, thinking of the best way to handle the situation.

Feeling nervous since she'd barely had any field experience yet, the pinkette nodded. Her pink tresses being swayed by the gentle wind, she placed her little, soft hands on the rough ground to support herself as she dropped herself below. Having closed her eyes, she wasn't rewarded with a safe landing; losing her balance, she fell on her side, her lips letting out a sound that emphasized her pain.

Rubbing her leg gently, tears gathered in her eyes, dripping down her youthful cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright?" reached out the worried voice of the boy, that bent his torso so he could see her.

"M-my leg hurts…" her weeping mouth tried articulating.

"Can you move?"

Trembling, she nodded.

"Grab the flower and then let me pull you up."

* * *

Heading back to the academy, having successfully completed the task was a boy, known as Uchiha Sasuke, and liked by an uncountable number of girls, that happened to be carrying a little girl, known as Haruno Sakura, in his back.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, tears staining the Uchiha's shirt.

Pouting, he glanced back at her.

"Stop crying already… We did it, in the end. Moreover, does it hurt badly?"

Her tiny hand wiping her eye, she felt her heart warm up.

"Not anymore. Thank you for being my partner, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, tightening her grip.

"Yeah." He responded, hiding his face as his cheeks heated up, matching his fast and loud beating heart.


	9. The need to save her

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day O9 –** _ **Trauma**_

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath, quickening his already fast jumps, one tree to another.

* * *

Team 7 had been assigned a mission that involved protecting a person of high status as they escorted him to the Hidden Rain village. It was supposed to be a pretty easy task, but once again, it turned out to be way harder than expected – alike their first real mission.

Being ambushed, the four ninjas split, the sensei going ahead with the loud blonde and their protégée, leaving behind the Uchiha and the Haruno to distract the pursuers, fooling them into tailing the two.

However, that didn't turn out to be a smart move – Sakura got captured amidst battling both the pursuers and their troops that had been prepared for such situations.

Sasuke awoke on the cold, hard ground, entire body filled to the brim with numbness; it took him quite a few moments to process what had unfolded. As he thought hopelessly about what he was supposed to do, he felt pressure welling up in his chest, almost pushing his feet to tail the enemy – _Sakura was captured._

Breathing in, he decided on a plan – he'd leave a mark, a sign, _anything_ behind so that their reinforcements would find them and he'd go ahead. He couldn't risk wasting any more time on sketching the most intricate rescue plan, what if they tortured the pinkette into telling the bastards about their whereabouts?

* * *

 _Kakashi would find them. Yeah, that old geezer would definitely would._

The Uchiha managed to tail the pursuers and would've been successful in his attempt of rescuing the girl but for her face expression that triggered the enemy's suspicions – someone was close.

 _He'd been found. Shit._

And so the battle began – _kind of_ unfair, for he was sole and they were many; he was injured, not to mention worn out, they had just rested.

* * *

He was overpowered to say the least. But he had this urge, this burning obligation in his heart to keep trying, to desperately cling onto whatever he could to save her.

Memories that he'd even die to forget flickered in his head constantly, memories of a forcibly taken away happiness, of a tainted childhood, of loss and loneliness. He couldn't change that.

But maybe he could save her, maybe he could prevent that from happening once again.

But he was overpowered and he fell to the ground, eyes pointlessly fighting to stay open; as he felt his awareness being drained away, he heard the well-known apology for arriving late of his sensei and he felt relief.

* * *

His eyes opened to the faint sound of knocking on a door, mind clouded by confusion as he realized he _didn't know where he was_.

"Sasuke-kun?" her soft voice echoed from behind the wooden door, heart galloping in his chest as he was reminded of what had happened before.

Sakura entered slowly, eyes flickering with happiness and thankfulness as she saw him being awake. She took slow steps towards his bed, hands clenched on a box she was carrying; he could see her lips tremble at the sight of him and he knew she'd cry pretty soon.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Her words drenched in relief tugged at his chest, rendering him unable to refrain from warming up.

"Did Kakashi come?"

Her eyes fell to her box as she sat down on a chair, hands searching for something.

"Yes, he saved us." She smiled.

Sasuke felt slightly enraged and looked away – he'd never admit it, but he wanted some appreciation for taking so many risks in _him_ trying to save her; however, as he glanced at her one more time, every ill natured feeling was blown away by her glowing smile, evergreen eyes preying into his soul.

"Thank you for coming for me, Sasuke-kun. Hadn't it been for you, I might've died."

She raised her hands that held a freshly pulled out of the box band aid and she lunged forward, fingers pressing the material on his cheek. He would've pulled himself away, but she had been too sneaky; she offered him such genuine, heartwarming thanks not allowing him to think of anything else.

But it was embarrassing; he succumbed to her caring gestures while his eyes looked the other way. He was happy nonetheless.

For her being safe, that is.


	10. Passing spring

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 10 –** _ **Haircut**_

* * *

 _She was beauty and she was purity;_

 _Ideals dipped in emerald, heart chained in hope,_

 _His gaze wavered once and then with pity_

 _With the loss of it could he cope._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!" was Sakura's anthem as she brushed her ever so soft candy tresses.

And she was confident, she was convinced that it was a part of her, a fraction that would bring him closer.

But she did not foresee – she wouldn't have considered herself one to waste her own efforts. Muscles tense, the chance to save her beloved Sasuke-kun cost her spring.

She did not regret it; she was conscious of the change, more like the lack of it, but she saw _him_ , and he was safe; she felt with all her being that he dominated the air around them, that his deep, enticing charcoal was alive to say the least.

And she cried of happiness and of salvation, _not of loss and regret_.

* * *

 _Spring leaves, you stay –_

 _Will I sink, will I believe,_

 _You're the light to whom I pray –_

 _But I shall take my leave._

* * *

Sakura's hair became the focal centre of her entire being; he'd gaze at it and be reminded of excruciating pain that fades, sinks deep within, ease and care surfacing through anything but rhythmical heart beats.

She'd deemed it for an _image change_ and it tormented his insides, it clenched his fists, it ordered his eyebrows to clash into one another and they obeyed. It wasn't her protective lie, it was her overpowering light, her ever so strong fragrance that spoke 'alive' and 'concern'.

Wounded and filthy, she shone brighter than he ever could.

* * *

 _Your lips I would've preyed,_

 _Poured myself into your naked breaths,_

 _If only I had stayed,_

 _Devouring your being as you picked up my shreds._

* * *

"Are you going to grow your hair?" Ino asked, matter-of-factly, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

Her ocean blue orbs rested on the skinny, saddened figure of the pinkette and she sighed, slowly standing up.

"It's just hair after all."

Sakura turned her head, and she smiled.

No one knew better than Ino that as much as it was love painted on her beautiful, young face, it was twice as much pain.

"Yeah."


	11. Unexpected meeting

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 11 –** _ **Graduate**_

As she pushed herself up, Sakura tried ignoring the way her head stung her with pain. Her vision was slightly blurry and that she was aware of was that she was in Konoha and that she might've just lost her mind.

Her hand rose to her mouth in sheer surprise as she regarded her husband, walking out of the academy – it was peculiar, wasn't it? But it wasn't just that. She was met with the sight of her 12-year-old Sasuke-kun, but she was _quite_ sure she was well over 30.

However, he wasn't the only face that her beautiful eyes were met with. She saw herself, all young and cute, she saw the short and hot-headed idiot that would later become hokage, she saw her loud and pretty best friend …

All young and having just graduated, judging from their forehead protectors.

 _I must be dreaming. Yeah, I guess I am._

And because it was a dream, she couldn't contain herself; so, she tailed her future husband.

She regarded her small figure, spiky raven tresses swinging as he walked; she'd missed his old usual outfit, not because it was particularly fashionable, but because she felt flooded with emotions of some of her most happiest days.

It did not last long, though.

Unsurprisingly enough, she'd been caught as he turned on his heel and pointed a kunai at her, glaring in less than a second.

"Why are you following me?" he hissed, brows furrowing.

 _Maybe he's always been a slight antisocial person, yeah_.

"See, t-this is misunderstanding, Sasuke-kun…" she breathed out, waving her hands as if to set him at ease.

He didn't look convinced at all, eyes coldly staring her up and down – maybe he felt she looked familiar?

Lowering his kunai slowly, his expression softened from suspicion to embarrassment, causing his cheeks to flush a little.

"A-are you Sakura's mother?" he asked, averting his gaze.

Her luscious lips parted in surprise and she blinked – _huh?!_

She felt her cheeks set on fire and she unwillingly fisted her hand, frowning.

"I'm not that old, _shannaroo!_ " she let out loudly, heel slamming the ground resulting in, _obviously_ , slightly shattering it.

The boy was thrown aback by her exhibit of raw strength, not having witnessed such thing before. He regarded her with bewilderment and increasing fear, raising the weapon once again.

 _Great. Now you're even scaring your husband, you idiot_.

"N-no, I'm sorry!" she mumbled, eyes moving from his to the cracked rock beneath, drops of sweat falling awkwardly on her pale face. She ran a hand through her hair, sighed and bent her back so she could be on eye level with the Uchiha.

"I _am_ Sakura." The smile that had crept on her face was gentle and sketched with utmost care, filled with love to match her shiny forest green eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he hissed once again, obviously not trying in the least to trust the woman before his eyes.

"You've always been quite skeptical about everything, haven't you, Sasuke-kun? But you know, I am telling the truth."

Straightening her back, hands behind her waist, she turned around and gazed at the sky.

"I'm just as clueless as you about what's happening, but I think I've come from the future."

"Why are you wearing the Uchiha crest?" he countered, obviously unhappy with his discovery, attempting to close the distance between them.

The woman sighed once again, and turned her head to look at the confused boy whose eyes held anger within.

"That's because I am married to you. In the future, I mean." She smiled once again as the wind blew her shiny pink tresses, the sun enveloping her in light.

What she did not foresee, however, was Sasuke's reaction – he dropped the kunai, eyes shot wide open, mouth slightly opened in disbelief, but _most importantly_ , cheeks lightly flushed.

"That's unbelievable." He almost shouted, as if trying to make a point – to who, even he was clueless.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt as though she had been smacked on the head being this plainly rejected by her only love.

"You've always been mean." She pouted. "But, Sasuke-kun, is it that surreal?"

He fell into thought, scanning her still beautiful features, debating on whether he should believe her or not.

"I have my priorities straight. Marriage isn't one of them now."

"But of course," she giggled, "It's not like we got married as soon as it was legal."

Walking towards him, she couldn't help but think of how cute he seemed, all flustered and confused.

"You've got your revenge."

The boy took a step back, a drop of sweat making its way down his forehead.

"And we've got a cute daughter." The pinkette grinned.

Then, causing his heart to burst out of his chest, she tapped his forehead, affection surrounding her entire being as she smiled, staring into his onyx eyes.

"Until next time." Was all she said before turning around and walking away.


	12. Six degrees of separation

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 12 –** _ **White flag**_

 **Song related to: Six degrees of separation – The Script; also, Sakura Hiden parallels/spoilers.**

* * *

 _I. You think the worst is a broken heart._

* * *

It had been several months since his departure. He'd seen places he wouldn't have imagined existing, he'd encountered the kindest of people and stumbled across the most prejudiced of them, but only few things still weighed on his mind –

One of them being that now, seeing through everything with utmost clarity, he missed his newfound family.

Far from being perfect, his comrades-in-arms resembled a carefully outlined painting, all splattered with random colors, that was just so vivid – so _meant to be_.

Unfortunately, it was not time for him to come home just yet, he concluded when he gazed up, surprised by the sudden touch of a cherry blossom petal.

 _Not quite yet._

* * *

 _II. What's going to kill you is the second part._

* * *

Winter was incredibly harsh – piercing his entire body, shoving him into his own loneliness even deeper; he felt numb all throughout his being.

And he walked, walked farther ahead as though wandering on untouched grounds was his only anthem, his meaning in this life.

He thought of spring, he thought of warmth, and he thought of _love_.

He felt that he couldn't even be a shadow because there was no light beside him; _he missed her_.

And he cursed, he spit, he came to believe that this sly viper of a winter stole his only place to return to from him. He'd taken too long, it'd been 2 years already.

That was nowhere near the 'soon' he'd promised to see her.

* * *

 _III. And the third is when your world splits down the middle_.

* * *

Konoha was in danger. He felt it through his being and if it was true –

That could only mean one thing. The idiot wasn't there.

Naruto wasn't there to protect it, shouting his _Dattebayo!_ at the top of his lungs, furrowing his brows and launching towards danger with his unwavering will.

And so, he knew it was his duty to step in as he no longer wished to destruct the place where he found love, love of different sorts.

He'd finally felt accomplished, he was coming home, raw, vivid energy revving up his insides.

"Seems he's not here. I'm the only one that can protect the village then." He'd said, shattering the huge, frightening meteor into bits, turning his head for a second to gaze at his old teacher, now known as the Rokudaime Hokage.

And he seemed collected as per usual as he was an ace at maintaining his composure most times, but, _but_ –

That was not quite the case.

Nor Naruto nor Sakura were there.

And he felt pure sadness welling up in his chest as he'd wished with all his might that he'd see her, that he'd return to her; but where was she? Her chakra was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _IV. Fourth – you're going to think that you fixed yourself._

* * *

He found shelter under a cherry blossom tree, enjoying the shadow, savoring the warmth and gazing at the beautiful flowers swaying in the gentle breeze.

Time had passed. He felt content and he did not want to prey in deeper.

And then he was dragged to hell.

In an attempt to gain the sharingan, some atrocious human being captured Sakura and who knows what kind of torture they were going to put her through.

He rushed faster than he thought he was capable, one thought clear in his mess of a head – _you have to save Sakura, no matter what_.

He'd gave it his all only to found out she'd already freed herself, showing the power of the neo-sannin to those not even worth pitying bastards – and he was damn proud of her as well as thanking whoever was up there for keeping her safe.

But he couldn't come back just yet. There was something more he had to do.

* * *

 _V. Fifth, you see them out with someone else_.

* * *

During his entire journey on the road of redemption, Sasuke received a single letter from his best friend –

And he wished he hadn't got it.

 _We're all doing fine, waiting for you. Sakura-chan has opened a clinic for war orphans – isn't she just amazing? She's also gotten really popular I hear. Just like me-ttebayo!_

 _But I've only got eyes for wife! Such a shame you missed the wedding._

 _It can't be helped though. Come back soon, teme! I have a feeling she'll get snatched away._

It must have been a joke, he concluded. The sender was an idiot, after all. An idiot that also had a thing for pranks.

But even knowing that he felt it ravage through his core, boiling up his blood as he wandered more and more, feeling less and less tempted to return, to see her face, to take in her presence.

He'd finally found his resolve – it may not have been an ideal love or relationship that he could offer her, but he knew she had to be close to him, he'd finally half-admitted to himself that he wanted her, that her company was of utmost need to him.

What if she stopped waiting? What if her hopeful waiting had matured into _you're-my-precious-friend_ kind of expectations?

* * *

 _VI. And the sixth is when you admit you may have messed up a little._

* * *

Two steps away from her, his dark, ever so flaming orbs rested on her figure, taking in her presence. She had gotten slightly taller, he noticed; she hadn't grown her hair either.

She was as beautiful as the spring he'd felt most comfortable with and he shouldn't have been allowed to even kiss her tip toes.

He didn't deserve even the worst bit of her angelic being, of her patient, loving self and he hated it – but when she saw the depth her expression held as she was probably thinking of him, his heart clenched in pain and then unchained itself from worries, galloping as fast as lightning.

He'd messed things up with her every single time. He regretted every wrong he'd done to her and he was fully aware that there was no possible way to mend what had once been broken other than embracing the present, returning to her.

Yes, he'd messed up and he admitted it – but she was still here.

"I'm home, Sakura."


	13. White nights

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 13 –** _ **2 AM**_

Sasuke shifted on his back, eyes bursting open, signalling that he'd woken up. His gaze wandered around, futilely trying to make out his surroundings through the lack of light.

However, he was well aware that he had been sleeping deep into the woods, that the hard ground would make sure he'd get a sore back later, that the fire had burnt to ashes the wood and that a certain _woman_ was lying on the other side of it, most likely immersed in her own dreams.

He rested his tired eyes on the shadow he assumed was her figure, curled into a ball on her side. He sighed, turning to face the moon, and strived not to think about anything – maybe he'd actually fall back asleep _for once_.

"You can't sleep, can you?" was the shy whisper she unexpectedly offered him as she stretched her legs before gathering herself even closer. It was cold.

He didn't attempt meeting her gaze – he'd placed his forearm on top of his closed eyes. He felt shivers running down his spine.

"It's that same dream again, isn't it?"

Her words outlined something more alike to a statement rather than a question; she knew very well what the cause of his lack of sleep was. Sitting up, Sakura rubbed her arms as though trying to warm herself up despite knowing the futility of her action.

He felt her stare intensifying, he felt her constantly pouring more concern into it and he felt troubled – he wasn't particularly fond of how he was always worrying her.

"Go back to sleep." He muttered, turning his back to her.

"Of course." She complied.

It weighed on his mind – she was being a little bit too submissive and a mixture of relief and disappointment welled up in his chest, causing him to breathe out loudly.

Sooner than he knew, however, he felt the touch of her hand on his wrist, removing his arm. He opened his onyx orbs, looking for her – only to fail, for it was too dark. Still, he felt her soft hands turning him on his back, tucking herself under his only arm, cuddling into him.

He obeyed to her silent request, embracing her as though she was on the verge of dying, taking in her warmth as he closed his eyes one more time.

"I'm here too." She spoke against his chest, shifting to settle in the most comfortable position. He hid his face into her soft, pastel pink hair and he wondered why it didn't feel wrong.

Why it didn't bring upon him even the slightest embarrassment.

Holding her close, allowing her to fill his frozen insides with her love, he groaned. She soothed his pain, took away his restlessness, offered him safety – which might've been unbelievable; Uchiha Sasuke was clearly nothing less than one of the strongest ninja to have ever lived.

But she had this unique way of shoving her inside him, taking away his worries – even if for a little while.

And for the rest of that night, he slept like he'd been kept awake for weeks.


	14. Peculiar behaviour

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 14 –** _ **Hunger**_

It had been an awfully long day.

Sakura was a soothing presence to have near you and Sasuke was grateful for that – travelling together wasn't as troublesome as he had deemed it to be and gazing at her gentle smile now and then became pretty necessary, he finally came to admit. She would light up his sombre thoughts when needed.

But, on that particular day, she actually _exhausted_ him. Sasuke couldn't make up what had gotten into her the least – she'd gallop through all those different moods, being happy and genuinely thankful she was alive and well and in the next second sulking, cursing someone they both didn't know for making her this miserable.

She'd craved food and yelled and became picky, driving him to the point where he would sigh loudly; even though it was her that reached to him, finding him in the middle of nowhere only to accompany him, offer him her utmost love and care, he still wished for her comfort, for her to feel decent even in the deepest woods and so, he would go out of his way to spoil her that extra bit, taking slightly longer rests, compelling to most of her attempts to get closer, letting her choose whatever they were going to eat whenever luck would have it they found a village and so on so forth.

But that _particular_ day she'd been needy to say the least, pulling on his cloak constantly to let him know that there were more complaints and when he tried reasoning with her, she'd fist her hands and he could see a vein pop on her forehead as she trailed off about how she deserved it and it wasn't even that big of a request.

But dawn fell upon them and he thanked the heavens for putting an end to his trial as they settled down, lit a fire and she claimed to be bathing, as there was a small, tempting waterfall close by.

Sasuke sat on the ground, taking off his cloak – it had been getting hot those days, no wonder his forehead was drenched in sweat and he felt filthy.

 _Bathing wouldn't hurt._

He knew that Sakura would take her sweet time and he was well aware that she'd most likely be angry that he didn't respect her privacy judging by the state of mind she was in, so he reasoned – should he join her or should he not? He had seen her entire body prior, owning her to the very last bit of silky smooth skin, and she'd claimed his marble like body, making it her own; it was something he'd throw in the back of his mind most times as it had the tendency to cloud his judgement _a bit_.

Finally, he concluded that it wouldn't be such a big deal. Also, when would they get the chance to find a proper place to bath any time soon?

So he headed towards the waterfall, its sound soothing his headache, helping his body relax. He took in the sight of her, back turned to him, and he watched her, watched her run her fingers all throughout her hair that had grown slightly he noted, watched her massage her shoulders.

He succeeded in removing every piece of clothing he'd been wearing, taking slow but steady steps inside the water, feeling it caress his tired legs.

Sakura turned her head to look at him for a moment, her lips parted only for a second before he hid her face, biting her lip. She crossed her arms on her chest as though to cover herself as her cheeks were stained red.

"You haven't been yourself the entire day." His voice was hoarse as he ran his only fingers through his filthy hair, eyeing her embarrassed figure.

She nodded her head, glancing at him with nervous evergreen orbs and it seemed a bit funny for a second there – one of the most scariest and imposing females on the battlefield having turned into an untamed cat that would be reluctant to trusting anybody, eyes filled with fear.

"What's wrong?"

It was not her meek aura that tugged at his chest but the lack of her voice in his ears.

"Sasuke-kun, I…" she attempted a sentence, only to cut herself off in the middle, averting her gaze.

Uchiha Sasuke would never be prepared for what she said next.

"I'm almost certain that I'm… _pregnant_."

For an entire minute there, his world had stopped; heck, he even felt his own heart had stopped, only to set off galloping as thought it wanted to escape his chest. His eyes widened at some point, his maxilla nearly dropping as it left his mouth open.

In any other moment, Sakura would have claimed his expression priceless – but she felt shy about her confession for whatever paranormal reason. She felt herself filled with happiness ever since she came to the conclusion moments ago when she was alone, but she was coated in embarrassment and slight fear, fear that he would not share her happiness.

It took Sasuke several minutes to comprehend her words, to draw a scheme inside his head so that he would understand what her confession led to.

"A child." Was all he could utter, literally staring at the woman in front of him.

She nodded – and she was clearly expecting, expecting some sort of actual _response_ to the newly brought upon fact.

He rested his bewildered orbs on her figure, and took steady breaths as he enclosed the distance between their naked bodies, embracing her petite, yet womanly one, his mouth settling at the base of her neck and he whispered, whispered her name she believed.

"Thank you." He spoke against her wet skin, sending shivers down her spine as her muscles relaxed, deepening the embrace. Her hand ran through his dark locks, holding him close, giving in to his kisses as his lips trailed on her neck, up her jaw, settling on her ear.

"Is this the reason for your behavior?"

Pulling away so that their eyes would meet, she stroked his lips with her thumb, cupping his cheek.

"That might just be it."

He slowly blinked offering her a deep sigh.

"And you're going to be like this for the next few months?"

She nodded, sketching a smile as to apologize.

"I'll do my best to handle the mood swings. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

However, he smirked, brows furrowing as he rested his forehead on top of hers.

"Hunger … What about mine?"

Her lips curled into a smile, developed into a smirk as they crushed on his.

"If you put up with mine, I will take care of yours." was all she said before they fell prey to their desires.


	15. The Uchiha household

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 15 –** _ **Eye of the storm**_

 **Note: I** _ **know**_ **Sasuke didn't get a prosthetic arm. I just wish he did.**

Sakura attempted making her way towards the kitchen to get herself something to eat – even though she'd eaten quite _a lot_ the entire day – heavy and slow steps resounding as the wooden floors creaked. She felt less and less determined to actually _cook_ something as she was nearing the fridge, so she ended up grabbing her trusty ice cream bucket.

No biggie.

Sitting back down was a hassle though, bringing her on the verge of losing balance but she'd managed. She shoved a mouthful of sweet, strawberry flavoured ice cream in her mouth, contemplating. She thought of how badly she wanted to join her husband in strolling down the streets of the village, doing the chores, only to be reminded of his deathly glare as he reasoned that she was in no condition to move around so casually.

 _Meanie_ , she thought but giggled as she caressed her round belly. Sasuke was a worrywart, but it made her happy that he was that concerned with her wellbeing.

* * *

' _What would Sakura like to eat?_ ' was nearly all that weighed on the Uchiha's mind as he gazed at the shiny, delicious looking vegetables exposed to the customers.

Lately, she'd been a rollercoaster, craving shrimps only to find them disgusting and nearly puke were she to see any the following day, suddenly finding the umeboshi she'd hated her entire life tasty, but most importantly – she had gotten considerably _lazy_ , so she was almost completely relying on his cooking skills.

Given that she was the cook in the Uchiha household, his abilities concerning this matter were poor – to say the least. He'd been getting better judging by the slight change in the way she'd spout _'Disgusting!'_ and pout; now she gave up the pout, and only matter-of-factly stated that it was disgusting. That should be some form of progress, right? Right?

Sasuke sighed as he picked up a tomato, scanning its fully fledged shiny crimson and thought – Sakura also liked tomato soup, didn't she? Well that much he could do.

As he debated on where to go next and what was really necessary, his eyes rested on his surroundings, seeing familiar faces running back and forth, back and forth, tending to whatever needs they had. Somehow, his entire generation had managed to get the wives pregnant at the almost exact time, the only to have given birth being the former Yamanaka that had married his replacement in Team Kakashi. Still, that woman had one bombastic attitude – he knew it from his own wife and so, tending to a newborn didn't appear as an easier task to handle and that was enough to make the supposedly fearless Uchiha shudder. Still, he felt blessed nonetheless.

Although the procreation of the new leaves caused most of the chaos around the village, that was not all –

The war had been no joke, leaving behind scars and injured people and ruins; there were more missions and tasks to take care of than ever.

* * *

"And you see, then he smiled for the first time!" the blonde said as she gesticulated towards the toddler sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

"My, little Inojin is so cute…" Sakura noted, " _Unlike_ his mother."

Flicking her friend's forehead, Ino pouted.

"I see you still suck, even pregnant."

"This whole thing sucks." The pinkette sighed as she leant forward to caress the little human being's head.

"If it weren't for this child…"

"Did you decide on a name?" the blonde cocked her head, peering at her friend.

"This little girl is going to be called Sarada." Sakura cupped her outgrown belly affectionately, happiness painted all over her beautiful visage.

The blonde also smiled, feeling genuinely happy for the Uchiha's serenity.

The next moment, footsteps could be heard downstairs as the patriarch finally returned home, heading straight to the kitchen.

"I should get going." Ino trailed off, "But it was nice seeing you, forehead."

Sakura smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced at the cute little boy once more.

"Same here, pig."

"You're due soon, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head and to call her grace would be an insult to her serene expression.

* * *

"What did you get, Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette inquired as she stepped into the kitchen, holding onto the wall for support.

"Aa."he turned around to take in her figure and stepped closer, rewarding his joyful wife with a peck on the purple diamond seal found on her forehead.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like some tomato soup tonight?" he tried, checking meticulously for any sort of disagreement in her features.

Still, she smiled pulling aside the bangs that were covering half of his beautiful, alluring face as she cupped his cheek.

"Anything's good."

Her smile being contagious, his lips curved upwards as he leant down, claiming her own.

"The village's chaotic." He noted as he gently pulled away, turning to the counter to commence preparing her long awaited _real_ meal.

"There're lots of things going on." She debated, sitting down on a chair.

"There're also more missions than you could ever think of."

His prosthetic arm emptied the bag, filling the counter with fresh vegetables as his other grabbed hold of a knife.

"Still, even with all this commotion, it's peaceful here."

She smiled once more, patting her belly.

"Our daughter brings peace, doesn't she? She's going to be a kind person, I bet."

"Just like her mother." he smirked.


	16. Brighter future

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 16 –** _ **'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.'**_

"Are you sure?" he shrugged.

She nodded fervently, pulling at his arm.

A sigh.

He bought the tickets for the movie.

* * *

First thing Sasuke knew that morning was that he was _not_ home. He awoke on the soft grass and, judging by his surroundings, he was exactly where he went to bed except there was supposed to be an Uchiha mansion there.

Experience alerting his senses, he resorted to his bloodline limit, causing his eyes to mismatch. He frowned, scanning his surroundings – it was _not_ any form of genjutsu that had misplaced his home. Then, where the heck was he?

Strolling around the village, he found himself to be quite stared at. It was a reoccurring thing all throughout his life; however, this time it was peculiar. The _you-may-be-a-hero-but-i-still-don't-trust-you_ stares and the usual, flirty ones he was used to getting were replaced with pure confusion.

Nobody knew who he was. Nobody knew who Uchiha freaking Sasuke was.

The village also looked strange, to say the least. A lot of buildings were missing, everything was completely old fashioned and most importantly – how could Naruto's face that was _carved_ in the mountain go missing?! Heck, even Kakashi's wasn't there!

 _Sakura_.

Where was she?

Hospital.

He hurried his steps, sweat dripping down his forehead – what in the world was going on?

* * *

"Uchiha Sakura…?" the nurse tilted her head in confusion, most likely debating on whether the man was sane or not.

Saying Sasuke was impatient was a complete understatement; he was beyond hysterical.

"Sir… There's one Sakura here."

He nodded his head, rushing the woman to speak faster.

" _Haruno_ Sakura."

The reveal shocked the Uchiha to the core, rendering him silent and wide eyed. Still, forcing himself to keep as calm and collected as he could, he asked for her.

Despite the nurse being skeptical about trusting the man, she left, probably assuming the Haruno was obviously strong enough to deal with any enemy. 5 minutes later he was met with the sight of his beautiful wife, only twice as young as the woman he'd gone to bed with.

There was no Yin seal of her large forehead either, her hair reaching to the middle of her neck. She scanned him suspiciously and he saw it, saw in her features that he reminded her of someone, of _himself_.

"Sakura." He broke the silence, terrified.

"Who are you?" she retorted, frowning as she took a step closer, fisting her hands.

Sasuke sighed, ran a hand through his hair and activated his sharingan as proof to his next statement.

"Please believe me, Sakura. I'm no fake."

Her evergreen orbs widened as her mouth dropped – she was fighting the urge to believe him however.

"A decent fake would've mimicked Sasuke-kun perfectly."

"Exactly." He breathed out.

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"I couldn't be more shocked. I didn't believe it either but … I might have traveled through time."

Readying her infamous fists, the Haruno's brows furrowed offering the Uchiha that same, terrifying expression. Sakura had been an incredibly scary woman even 16 years in the past.

"Prove it." She hissed.

Falling into thought for mere seconds, his body tensed – he had no way of knowing exactly at _what_ point in the past he found himself to be, therefore there was only one foolproof reference he could make to justify himself, even if it brought him back painful memories.

"You really are annoying." He almost whispered, pouring as much honesty as there was in his gaze.

Her fists slowly dropped as shock and confusion danced on her face, rendering her silent. Tears welled up in her large, endearing eyes and she murmured his name.

"How is this even possible?"

"That's what I'd like to know too." He breathed out.

* * *

"So you … just woke up here?"

"Aa." He nodded as he sat down on the bench outside of the hospital, watching the girl beside him try to assimilate the information.

"16 years in the future?"

He nodded once more.

"This is too much to even think about."

Sakura squeezed her hands on her knees, eyes fixed to the ground as she contemplated.

"How is the future?" she enquired and there was a slight bitterness to be felt in her tone, Sasuke noted.

However, he smiled.

"Brighter than the past."

As expected, Sakura's features enlightened with hope, cheeks slightly flushing.

"So you're back to us, I assume."

"Aa."

He wanted to set her at ease, despite being completely shaken himself. Thus, he considered revealing the nature of their future relationship and concluded that it would totally surprise her, but most likely soothe her nonetheless.

"Sakura, what time in the past is it?"

She averted her gaze as she thought of any remarkable events he would definitely remember.

"We have been searching for you, got a new team member and 2 weeks ago, we saw you for the first time in 2 years."

As much as Sasuke was grateful for not landing in the worst of times, he knew rougher hardships were in stock for her. Stretching out his hand, he squeezed hers as to push her to keep holding on.

"Things will get better in the future." Was all he could bring himself to say.

"What happened to our generation? You're … well, an adult, Sasuke-kun."

Gazing up at the sky, the Uchiha briefly explained how their teammate had married the Hyuuga heiress, had two children, how her best friend had married his replacement and also had one son and lastly … he had to tell her about their own family.

"What about us, Sasuke-kun? What are the two of us doing in the future?"

Feeling rather embarrassed to talk about that to her for some reason, he averted his gaze.

"We… are married."

For a few seconds she was quiet, intriguing him enough to turn his eyes to her – Sakura was flushed entirely, her hand trembling under his.

"E-eh?!" she shot up. "We're married?!"

He nodded, looking again once more.

"We have a daughter," he began, his feature softening, "Her name is Sarada."

The pinkette sat down once more, regarding the man fondly.

"I see."

Still, she wouldn't have been herself if tears hadn't streamed down her silky smooth face in pure serenity.

"I'm so thankful that you're retrieved and that we're happy."

Making a last effort to face her, the man offered the Haruno his most sincere gaze.

"Thank you for never giving up on me, Sakura."

Feeling as though she'd been given the world, she covered her mouth, weeping.

* * *

"Still … a movie, Sakura?"

She giggled, her hands behind her back.

"If we can't think of a way for Sasuke-kun to return to his time, maybe we could just spend a little time together."

Sigh. It couldn't be helped, could it? Thus, the two made their way inside the cinema to watch a quite befitting movie entitled _'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.'_


	17. Mutilation

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 17 –** _ **Raw**_

 **A/N: I'm sorry guys, but today I was in a really bad mood … So you'll have to cope with some poetry. I promise tomorrow's is going to be good ^^'**

 _x_

 _I pulled, ripped it to shreds,_

 _Proof of love, coat it with desire;_

 _Why is it that these threads_

 _Only seem to backfire._

 _x_

 _I know of it all too well,_

 _Still, I wish I could've played it,_

 _Bid this melody a farewell;_

 _My bloody heartbeat._

 _x_

 _Is naked how we lie,_

 _Or is there for more_

 _For me to tear, a sigh;_

 _Encore._


	18. Oh, shit!

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 18 –** _ **Out of the woods**_

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, finding support in a tree as she massaged her hurting belly.

The man's forehead was drenched in sweat, he bit his lip for the nth time.

Shit. _Shit. Shit!_

"Uchiha-freaking-Sasuke - " her hoarse voice pierced through his chest, strangling his heart. He didn't even dare look in his wife's fierce eyes.

"Get me out of these freaking woods already! I'm about to give birth for God's sake!"

* * *

"W-what the hell?!" the red haired woman pushed her glasses up her nose as she tried to comprehend just how on Earth she ended up with her all time obsession and a strikingly beautiful woman she'd met before that happened to be _slightly_ in labor.

"Karin." The Uchiha began, holding his wife near him. His eyes wandered back and forth between the two as he was looking for a way to summarize the situation in less than 2 seconds.

"I NEED TO LIE DOWN!" the pinkette screamed, stretching out her arm as she fisted the nearest wall, causing it to shatter.

Rendering the other two speechless and causing them to gulp in unison, the Uchiha matriarch smiled.

"Now, would you be as kind as to help me, Karin-san?"

* * *

"Ugh."

Karin hadn't delivered a baby before. Heck, why would there have been any need for her to experience that? But _now_ , apparently it was expected of her to know the drill, to make sure both the mother and the child make it out safely – she was just a damn medical ninja!

 _Breathe_ , she told herself. _Don't think of anything_.

Entering the chamber she'd placed Sakura in, she looked her over. Her expression spoke only of pain, obviously, but she felt the baby's chakra – that _thing_ was doing alright, contrasting to its _container_.

A sigh. She stepped closer, placing herself so that she could spread the woman's legs and take a look.

"Ugh, your name's Sakura, right?"

Eyeing her patient, Karin's question was answered with a nod, sweat dripping down her forehead, eyes tightly shut.

 _Shit, what do I do?! Should I tell her to push?_

"Dilatation …"

The scarlet haired peeked at her. What was she murmuring?

"Sasuke-kun … where's Sasuke-kun …"

Feeling a vein pop in her forehead, Karin frowned.

"I'm here." Came the voice of her husband that had just entered the room.

He sat next to her, taking her hand in his and he looked at her, pain splattering his expression as he turned to face the other woman.

"I trust you with this, Karin."

She felt somewhat content, seeing _the_ Uchiha Sasuke caring so deeply for someone, despite the target of his affections not being her. She gazed at the woman once more, reminiscing the time she saved her life even though she was a stranger and possibly someone that would mean harm.

"Shit, Sakura. I've never done this before."

The pinkette's eyes shot open and she gave off something that hoped to be a slight chuckle.

"That makes two of us." Was the Uchiha's response as she held the gaze of the red haired.

Karin also chuckled to her comment, feeling drawn to help. Maybe she actually wasn't that bad.

"I think this is the time when you push."

"G-got it."

* * *

"ARGHH!" the pinkette blenched as she pushed with all her might once more, tightening her grip on her husband's hand.

"AHHHH!" the other woman screamed in response, glasses dropping down her noise.

"What the hell, Karin-san?!"

"I THINK I SEE _ITS_ DAMN HEAD!"

Slamming her spectacles up once again, she determined herself to get that baby out safe. It was a must. Meanwhile, the Uchiha's head dropped to the side and she involuntarily gazed at the man, whose face had gone pale.

"D-darling?!"

During this whole process, Sasuke forgot about the deathly pain in his only hand that the woman who possessed superhuman strength held; what was actually weighing on his mind was the fact that, at that moment, there was a human being coming out of his wife's _vagina_.

Oh, the miracle of life.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S OUT!" Karin yelled victoriously, eyes sparkling like never before.

* * *

"So … you went after Sasuke?" she whispered, eyes fixed on the tiny little girl the pinkette was holding.

"Yeah. I figured I … wanted to be with Sasuke-kun after all."

The baby whom the Uchihas decided to name Sarada cooed in her mother's arms, causing her to giggle. Sakura then averted her gaze, holding Karin's.

"Karin-san, I love Sasuke-kun with all my being." She murmured with utmost seriousness in her tone.

The woman thought for a moment if that was supposed to sound like an exhibit of possessiveness, but then, acknowledging Sakura's sincere personality, concluded that she might've just been able to read her mind.

"I mean … Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that you were also in love with him."

 _Woah_.

Finding herself smirking as she admitted her defeat, Karin crossed her arms on her chest, leaning to the side.

"I'm sorry that Sasuke-kun didn't reciprocate your feelings but … in your heart, you thought that if he were to choose someone who regarded him wholeheartedly, it'd be alright in the end, right?" Sakura smiled, her genuine, empathic words pouring relief on the other as her lips also, slowly, curved upwards.

"Yeah, I guess. He looks really different. _Happy_."

Both of the women's eyes fell on the other human being in the room, the small Sarada that had fallen asleep. Her chubby face soothed both of their hearts as they thought of a single thing – _family_.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping us when we burst into your hideout."

"Don't make a habit out of that, others might not do what I did." Karin chuckled.

* * *

During the Uchihas' stay at the former Taka member's hideout, Sakura and Karin had really bonded, slightly irritating Sasuke for no particular reason.

Oh, actually there was a reason. _Or more_.

The two of them would tease him with all sorts of embarrassing stories and they would make fun of him about how he had zero knowledge on caring for a child; still, he knew they meant no harm. And he knew Sakura was going to pay for it, as soon as they left …

But yeah, he was most thankful that things had gone smoothly, that his child was healthy and that both of his girls were safe and sound at his side.

* * *

"I thought I was pretty specific when I asked you to take me out of the damn woods, darling." She chuckled as she held onto her child, eyes fixated lovingly on her husband's.

"Give me a break." He breathed out, slightly smirking, "You nearly killed me there."

"But, we'll reach Konoha pretty soon, right?"

Her smile was overpowering, charging his being with genuine happiness –

Oh, shit.

"Sakura … Do Naruto or Kakashi know that you were pregnant?"

She stopped in her tracks, mouth dropping.

"So, basically, you stormed off out of the village one night to find me and then, one year later we just show ourselves to them with a baby no one knew about?"


	19. Relating love

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 19 –** _ **Blood**_

"Mama," Sarada's head peered through the doorframe, her eyes resting on the womanly figure of Uchiha Sakura as she was browsing through a medical book.

"What does it feel like to be in love?"

The mother's hand dropped as she regarded her daughter, her expression blank.

" _What_?" she shot up from her chair, making her way towards the sofa. As she sat down, she patted the couch as to ask the girl to join her.

"Mind telling me what this is about?"

Sarada stepped casually towards her mother and she sat down, she leaned her head to the side, falling into thought.

"I was arguing with Boruto earlier today. He claimed that being in love is stupid." As she related the reason for the fore asked question, her eyebrows unconsciously furrowed, annoyance showing through her expression.

"I told him I disagreed, because there's no way loving someone would be stupid but - "

She blinked, looking frankly at her mother.

"I wouldn't know."

Sakura's features softened as she felt for the young Uchiha, stretching out her hand to pat her head, slowly dropping it to the side of her face caressing her cheek.

"Well, most people would say love comes with butterflies in your stomach, but … I would say it's alike blood."

Pushing her glasses up her nose, Sarada frowned, confusion written all over her face. Sakura regarded her daughter affectionately, lips softly curving into a smile.

" _Blood_?"

The woman nodded, raising her finger in an explanatory way.

"Think about it – blood is vital, yet we aren't really aware of it, are we?"

 _I knew I was in love with you, I was aware of how every fiber of my being burnt when it came to you, but I never knew just how essential you were to my life._

"Moreover, it is within us at all times, but we don't notice it unless we're harmed and it surfaces – as in, when we experience pain caused directly or not by the target of our affections, love surfaces. We hurt because we love."

 _I had always pictured myself as the strong woman, steady on her feet – turns out that wasn't quite the case, now was it, Sasuke-kun? When it came down to the two of us, my knees would always go weak and I would cry, I would hurt for you; maybe that was the extent of my feelings for you, to feel myself dying from_ your _pain._

"The loss of blood is a threat to our life – as in, if we lose love, we can even lose ourselves, drowning in hatred."

 _At that time, your heart underwent the opposite feelings mine held; you fell into a coma, threatening to not ever wake up again and I broke, my love boiled in my veins._

 _With every shattered piece of what I was, I wished to save you._

"Ah, I see." The girl shook her head in a vertical motion, taking in her mother's words. Her complexion brightening up, she smiled, cheeks flushed.

"Then … both mama and papa have fervent blood running through their veins, right? Compatible blood, that is."

Sakura felt blessed at that moment, watching her daughter growing into a fine lady, sincere and beautiful. She stroked her cheek once more before leaning forward to embrace her, holding her petite body close as though not to let her disappear.

"You're crushing me, mama..."

"Ah, sorry."

Pulling away, the woman grinned.

"Mama's and papa's blood does match – you also have it within you, not only blood compatible with someone else's but the product of our love, as well."

Gazing to the side, the girl chuckled.

"Do you think he heard us?" Sarada pointed out her finger towards the man soundlessly sleeping next to them.

Giggling, Sakura gently ruffled his hair, tucking his long, side bangs behind his ear, leaving his porcelain face naked to their eyes.

"Who knows."

But the mother knew, as she was able to notice her husband's ever so slight smile.


	20. Misfortune

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 20 –** _ **Anniversary**_

She sat on the sofa, exhaling as she let her head fall onto his shoulder. Tracing along the soft mattress, her long, slim fingers touched his, entwining together.

"14 years, huh?" she murmured against the stiff material of his shirt, earning a glance from him.

The man's enticing lips clashed together as their corners raised into a soft smile. Gazing downwards at his serene wife, he felt compelled to close the distance even the tiniest bit more. There were no longer two contrasting heartbeats, two breathing rhythms – for there was a strong, steady one.

"Yeah." He returned, tightening the grip on her fingers, charging his being with life in her sole company, eyes now shut.

The patriarch reminisced of a dark, stormy day…

* * *

 _Despite his reserved nature, Sasuke had planned to spend the day with Sakura, seeing that ever since his return, he'd found her presence necessary; he wanted to regard her properly, to attempt mending what was broken and showing her more and more glimpses of what constructed this unbelievably beautiful shell with alluring obsidian orbs and darker than night locks of hair, always,_ always _framing his face perfectly, this shell filled with despair, with mud, with pain._

 _Therefore, he'd settled on walking her to the hospital only to arrive utterly late, seeing that she had an early shift that particular day._

 _He thought of having lunch with her – even a workaholic doctor that had her time constantly occupied by whoever and that also happened to be the world's greatest medical ninja should eat. Sometimes. However, his offer was denied, as obviously, she had to tend to a patient finding himself in a crisis._

 _Yeah, a crisis so important that he had time to offer her a rose later. Wait, Sasuke was_ not _stalking, no, he was making sure she didn't overexert herself. Right._

 _He tried once more – he waited for her shift to end, for her to be finally set free, only to spot an old lady struggling to handle her groceries, those looked heavy … Maybe Sakura was running late as usual?_

 _He took a chance and helped the old lady home, put up with her constant remarks on how handsome he was and how lucky she had turned out to be as the storm was nearing the village and at such an age it was quite the task to shop for groceries and return home carrying them by yourself._

 _When he returned faithful to the hospital, he asked a random nurse about her, only to find out that on_ this freaking specific day _Sakura was rewarded with an earlier hour to leave for she'd been filling in for others - especially that former Yamanaka girl that had just had her wedding recently._

 _He cursed. As he made his way through the heavy drops of rain that had began to pour, no, to drench the village, his tempestuous aura surfaced, turning him into a random passerby that you'd genuinely wish not to have anything to do with._

 _He found shelter at Ichiraku's ramen stand, throwing his soaking wet cloak on the ground as he ordered the hottest bowl of food._

" _I think you should go somewhere and warm up." The cook suggested, taking care of the Uchiha's order._

 _The only response the old man was offered was a hiss and he decided not to prey in further._

 _As he sat there, he recalled the outcome of his day and thought, thought of how the absolute lack of that one woman turned his promising day into a grim storm._

 _And as he looked at his untouched bowl flabbergasted, he shot up, threw some money on the counter and, picking up his filthy cloak, made his way towards her place._

 _And at that time, there was one lucky incident – he found her having dinner by herself in her newly bought apartment._

" _Sasuke-kun? I didn't think I'd get to see you today." she offered cheerily, offering him a couple towels and a shower with hot water to help himself._

" _I'm sorry that I've had such a crazy schedule today." She sighed, placing a bowl of tomato soup in front of him._

 _As she slid a hair through her rosy tresses as though to comb them, she gazed dreamily at the overwhelming rain outside._

 _Sasuke's line of sight, though, was occupied by her figure and he contemplated._

" _Sakura."_

 _The woman's head rotated so that she could fully face him and he forgot whatever it was he wanted to say, alike the words being wiped away._

" _I'm going to leave."_

 _Her smile slowly faded as her minty, lively orbs dropped to the table, features turning grim._

 _Wait, wait, wait. That clearly was_ not _what he intended to say._

 _Outstretching his arm, his palm fell on top of hers, rough fingers scrapping upon soft. She lifted her eyes, holding his intense stare and she felt warmth creeping onto her face._

" _I'm not going to leave too soon, though."_

 _A gulp._

" _Sakura, marry me."_

 _To say the woman was shocked was the understatement of the understatements. Her eyes instantly widened and her head picked up motions as though she was a child trying to learn the alphabet._

 _Moments later, her lips crashed together, trembling as her vision went blurry – hot, happy tears flooded her line of sight, evading her sapphire orbs and slipping down her flushed cheeks._

 _His heart swayed to her silent response as he tightened his grip on her hand, but he was not content._

" _I cannot offer you much, but I want to build more together."_

 _Sakura nodded and she was the epitome of love – standing up and avoiding the table so she could sit beside the man carved in her heart, she murmured endless '_ yes _'s against his lips, and he did not push her away, his own hand holding her steady against his chest._

" _I love you so much, Sasuke-kun." She cried, fingers caressing along the sides of his face and down his neck, sending tingly sensations down his spine._

* * *

His heavy eyes lids separated as he took in the soft light of the setting sun. He gazed sideways only to be met with the sight of his soundlessly sleeping wife.

 _14 years, huh?_ He thought to himself as he slightly switched his position so that the both of them would feel more comfortable.


	21. Diagnosing a sulking husband

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 22 –** _ **Midlife Crisis**_

 **Sakura's records regarding Sasuke's mental health:**

 **i.**

Patient has just returned, gluing himself to his family – willing to catch up for all the time forcibly lost and thus, he smiles, genuinely, brightly. Patient has never been this full of joy before.

 **ii.**

Patient has taken the time to bond with Sarada – he joined her on shopping for groceries. Patient has also tended to his wife's needs, in his own manner. Two halves of a whole, as long as there is no second pair or orbs fixated on each of them, the closeness if to dream of.

 **iii.**

Sarada has been assigned on a slightly longer mission with the potential of things degenerating – patient has been visibly sulking ever since; well, in the eyes of the examiner that is. Patient wouldn't allow himself to show this sort of weakness to anyone else, resorting to _amaterasu_ ing his own ass if needed.

 **iv.**

Sarada has accompanied the wife as she was taking care of a very important patient for the whole day. Thus, there was no way to evaluate the Uchiha patient's progress – still, when he was met later that day, he seemed lonely.

 **v.**

Patient has shamelessly eavesdropped when Sarada inquired about love and the wife sweetly answered her daughter's question. The patient was not pleased in the least with the fact that his daughter _might_ have had a thing for one of her teammates. It is believed that, as he cuddled with his wife for the entire night, he actually was more preoccupied with the conception of murder methods.

 **vi.**

When he suggested taking it upon himself to train Sarada, patient was brutally turned down – _'Medical ninjutsu is necessary and not many can grasp it, Papa. Thus, I want Mama to train me for a while.'_

Patient has been sulking ever since, teasing his wife in an attempt to get back at her, and her unwavering smile sewn with patience caused him to show her the cold shoulder.

Patient's state has degenerated drastically.

 **vii.**

Patient has shown himself to be needier of his wife, _peeking_ on every single of his wife's attempts to train their daughter. Patient has also taken every opportunity of lying with his life, naked beings entwined.

Patient is still sulking nonetheless.

 **Doctor's diagnosis:** obviously a midlife crisis, duh.

 **Prescription:** Patience

Side note: The wife isn't wary of giving him special attention, however.


	22. Tied together

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 22 –** _ **Baby shoes**_

* * *

It was not necessarily the fact that you smiled, there was something in the way that we coexisted, how we inhaled the same air and exhaled the same thoughts, how I was enveloped in your existence.

* * *

"And you know, despite you being away, she's always thought of you." She murmured against his chest, nuzzling closer to him.

As he caressed her hair, he leaned forward, lips pressing softly against her forehead.

"She was never fond of the idea of being a _ninja_ , but she wanted to be strong. Training her made me reminisce my own training days."

"I'll most likely lose to her as well if we arm wrestled, right?"

His soft, amused tone caused her to giggle and shift her hands on his vest, untying his buttons so that he would feel more comfortable. In the darkness of their bedroom they lay, tied in each other's being as she murmured stories of their daughter's childhood.

"Sarada's going to be a genin very soon."

And he hugged her closer, allowing his eyelids to slowly slip down.

"Just like her father."

The slight irony in her voice caused him to turn to gaze at her, a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"You know I'm not a genin." He murmured.

A giggle.

"Technically _yes_ , anata."

Dropping his only hand to her ear, he teasingly pulled on her earlobe, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Says the mighty jonin here."

* * *

As I fell prey to your laughter, holding your guiding hand, I was surprised how my eyes regarded your enormous being with awe, and before I knew it I was the one wearing the baby shoes, unsteady on his feet.

* * *

"What do you want to pick, anata?" her voice cutting through his thoughts as they strolled around, shopping for groceries.

Tilting her head as she turned back at him, a smile.

"Should I make you a tomato soup later today?"

Catching up with her, he allowed her petite, yet womanly hand to slide in his big, roughened with time one.

"I wonder if Sarada is still going to buy ingredients for that chocolate she was planning on making for Boruto."

Unconsciously tightening his grip on her hand and earning him a giggle, he snapped.

" _What_?"


	23. Chain reaction

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 23 –** _ **Plural**_

"I told you I _didn't_ want a birthday gift." He roughly exhaled, his thumb and index finger massaging his temple.

Despite the annoyance threatening to pop a vein on her forehead, she tilted her head and smiled, definitely unpleased.

"Well, you should be happy! You didn't _a_ present, you got _more_ presents."

Eyeing her with irritation, his brows furrowed – _I can't even look at this_ , he thought.

"You should've stopped him. You should've prevented Naruto from doing this."

Throwing her arms in the air in exasperation, the woman hissed.

"Really now, darling? You've known him for what feels like 25 years and you still don't think he's unstoppable?! Well, _believe it!_ "

* * *

"Papa?" the girl inquired, shifting her eyes from her plate onto the man's calm features.

"Hn?"

"Your birthday … It's in 2 days, right?" she cheerily smiled, softly pushing her spectacles up on her nose, cheeks tainted by a faint pink.

The sincere and caring aura his daughter emanated brought about a slight feeling of nostalgia as he thought of his wife. Oh, how much did she remind him of her …

"That's right."

"What would you like as a present?"

"There's not really anything I need." He rewarded her with a tender smile.

* * *

" _No means no._ "

As she sat there, arms crossed on her chest, tapping her elbow in obvious irritation with her slim, elegant fingers, she shifted her legs, bringing the right on top of the left.

"But, Sakura-chan!" the blond pleaded, not resigning in the least.

"Sasuke-kun was _very_ clear when he said that he did _not_ want any present. Especially from you, dumbass."

"You know teme as well as I do! He wouldn't mind - "

" _Enough._ "

The sound of her cracking knuckles was enough to scare away the hokage. Or at least have him drop the subject for the moment. However, his plan's conception did not include the term _failure_.

* * *

"Mama," Sarada called out to the pinkette whose minty eyes were set on her book, "Hinata-san called saying she wanted you to come over."

Raising her eyebrow, a perplexed blink.

"That's unusual."

"Ugh," the girl stammered, "That's what I thought too. She said it was urgent."

As she closed the book, the woman stood up, eyeing the kitchen.

"I suppose I have no choice but to go check her out. Once your father arrives home with the groceries, make some rice or … just boil the soup in the fridge."

Seeing her mother off, she wiped the droplets of sweat off her forehead.

"This has been a success."

* * *

A few more minutes and he would've been home, greeting his wife, spending his day with his only daughter but for Kakashi stepping in _insisting_ that he paid him a visit.

"What do you want?" he nearly hissed regarding his aged teacher.

Offering his pupil his usual smile through his never absent mask, he tilted his head.

"Can't an old man wish his favorite pupil _Happy Birthday_?"

"No."

The Uchiha's brows collided, lips pursed in an unpleasant straight line.

"You don't do that. Now spill it, what do you need?"

The elder only smiled as he scratched his head.

"I can't seem to find my Icha Icha book."

A flabbergasted look planted on the raven haired's face, he felt slight suspicion well in his chest.

"You called me here so that I looked for your dirty books?"

"Ahaha…" the man with faintly whitened by age silver hair chuckled, "If you put it _that_ way…"

"Forget it, I'm leaving."

As Sasuke turned on his heel, the former hokage sighed.

"If memory serves me right, the last time I saw my book was when Sarada-chan returned it to me."

The Uchiha's feet froze on the doorstep and Kakashi didn't need to see his eyes – he felt his kekkei genkai activate.

"What did you just stay?" he inquired, head turning to glare threateningly at the elder.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Thanks for coming."

"Did you corrupt _my_ daughter into reading your filthy crap?"

 _Great_ , the teacher thought as he watched his pupil turn on his heel and slowly, but surely close the gap between them.

* * *

"Hello, Himawari-chan." Sakura greeted, bending forward, palms planted on her thighs.

"I heard your mother called me. Is anything the matter?"

The girl offered her a bemused stare, tilting her head to the side.

"No? Mama was just watering the flowers."

"Himawari!" a pair of lavender eyes scolded the petite girl as the Uzumaki matriarch made her way through the hallway.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, t-thank you for coming!" she greeted the Uchiha, cheeks flushed.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"I - " she began, glancing around fervently, "I think I accidentally cut myself!"

As she placed her manicured hand on her hip, the pinkette regarded the other with curiosity, earning a dumfounded look from the dark haired.

"You _think_? Wouldn't you know if you cut yourself?"

"C-cut? I meant to say, Himawari fell and hurt herself!"

Two pairs of orbs fell onto the girl and while one gazed with utmost hope, the other was only intrigued.

"She seems fine to me?" the Uchiha retorted, eyes tracing back to the Uzumaki.

And thus, Sakura's hand fell loosely off her hip, eyes widening in astonishment for mere seconds before frowning frustrated at her friend.

"You _really_ don't know how to lie, Hinata. You're keeping me here for a reason, aren't you?"

But the former Hyuuga was not offered the time to reply as the pinkette stormed furiously out the door.

* * *

Her own house in sight and barely 5 meters away, Sakura was met with the sight of her husband, rushing towards the same destination.

"Darling!" she sighed exasperatedly, "I don't have any idea what's going on, but I swear it's not _my_ fault."

His gaze lingered angrily on her for a moment before shifting back to their house.

" _He_ set us up."

* * *

The Uchiha couple stood astounded as they laid their eyes on the ruckus inside their home, unwilling rather than unable to comprehend the situation.

"Boruto, I _told_ you to be careful with the cake!" the young Uchiha slammed her hands in the air, obviously furious.

The boy only kept yelling about how it was not his fault, pointing at his too-busy-with-his-own-failure father. The 5 _Naruto_ s found in the building ran back and forth trying to calm everybody down. You could find both the Nara and Akimichi couples in there, trying their best (the best that the laid back _Nara_ s could do) to pick up the wrecked ornaments.

Also, there was a hysterical Ino yelling around how incompetent everyone was while she attempted removing the bits of cake found in her blond hair.

Blinking once, twice, God knows how many times, the Uchiha matriarch cracked her knuckles loudly, offering her uninvited guests a deathly glare not even the strongest of ninjas could bear.

"Mind telling me what is happening around here?"

Despite her anger not being targeted at him, The Uchiha patriarch gulped as his eyes wandered around the disaster.

"Also, why is my dinner table shattered to pieces?"

* * *

After everyone having received a fist slammed in the head and her anger not having quite subsided yet, Naruto fell to his knees as thought begging for his life.

He explained how he'd planned his best friend's birthday party along with Sarada and things had gone smoothly – until a certain point. The Uchiha couple had been successfully separated and delayed for a while and that things would've unfolded ideally but for Sakura finding out about the conspiracy. Being informed by his mother that they had failed, Boruto ran to pass the horrible news to his father – only to accidentally bump into Sarada whom happened to be carrying the cake.

Expectedly, the girl dropped it, having it collapse on her mother's best friend, fueling her rage. Being incredibly angry herself, Sarada attempted hitting Boruto and would've been successful had he not been scared to death of her fist and avoided it. Thus, the young Uchiha ended up shattering the dinner table.

Coincidentally, one of Naruto's clones fell of the ladder he was found on when the earthquake produced by Sarada took place, dragging the hanged decorations down at once, as well as the curtains, unfortunately. Continuing the chaotic chain reaction, while he was trying to get his former teammate a towel, Chouji slipped, slamming the sink.

Thus, it broke. It broke, causing water to gush everywhere.

* * *

Even though they had been spending the day mending the disaster, the roseate was still cursing in bed, hours after. Pulling his sore body closer to hers as he embraced her slim yet curvy body, he sighed.

"That idiot!" she nearly yelled, making herself comfortable in his arms.

Still, as moments passed, feet were tangled, cores were glued as close as their physics allowed and her heart rate lowered.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She offered, softly tracing lines from the tips of his rough fingers to his wrist, settling to cover his hand with her own.

Her tender gestures were rewarded with light kisses along her bare shoulder, followed by him burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"It's not your fault."

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled exhaustedly a couple minutes after, caressing his foot with her tip toes.

"Maybe next year you will be given the peaceful one you wished for."

Engulfing himself in her warmth, obsidian orbs were covered by heavy lids, muscles slowly relaxing. Her soothing voice mimicked a lullaby and he felt no longer unable to resist the slumber that was threatening to fall upon him.

Sasuke was only faintly aware of his wife's usual yet always so affectionate confession of love, and even less aware that he thanked her in return.


	24. Reunion

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 24 –** _ **Day trip**_

"I thought," he began, clicking his tongue, "That we were going to enjoy an outdoor meal, _alone_."

"Ahaha…" she scratched her head, eying the other _few_ people seated on the blankets placed on the ground.

"It's my only day off, teme! Cut me some slack-ttebayo!" the loud hokage complained, lying on his back, his official cape missing.

"You could've spent it _anywhere_ else." The Uchiha hissed.

"Now don't be so cold, Sasuke-kun," the pinkette's best friend sweetly pleaded, "We all deserve a break, so why not enjoy it together?"

Placing her hand on her husband's arm as to soften his vexation, Sakura offered him a gentle smile.

"…For old times'sake?"

As he loudly exhaled, the dusky haired loosened the tension his muscles.

"You're still as noisy as ever."

* * *

"And you know, the other day," the blonde trailed off, waving her hand in amusement, "Inojin caught us making out the other day. It was suuuuuuper awkward!"

"And you're so delighted by that because?" the slothful Nara husband retorted.

"Geez, you mood killer! It was, you know, a matter-of-fact fact!"

"Boruto tends to turn into a tomato instantly if he spots any sort of even platonic affection towards Hinata. I wonder why's that." Naruto confessed bemused.

Narrowing his eyes, the Uchiha patriarch hissed.

"Maybe he's into somebody?" Sakura teased, cheeks slightly flushed as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"I think it's too early for him." The father replied, eyes resting on his wife's, silently asking for her opinion.

"Weren't you in love at his age?" the pale former member of team 7 asked teasingly, wearing his usual, unfazed expression.

And thus, all eyes fell on the pinkette, as well as the blond.

"SAI, YOU JERK! I'm totally in love with Hinata, you know!"

And thus, driven by his rage, the hokage attempted to murder his former teammate. However, his wife slightly blushed yet broadly smiled at her husband's confession.

"But," Ino began, obviously growing bored, "What I _really_ want to know is," and her sneaky eyes fixated on her best friend's.

"How the Uchiha couple's reunion unfolded. I mean, _you two haven't seen each other for years…_ "

"What my wife meant to say is, how was the sex?"

And as per usual, the Uchiha matriarch reacted accordingly – almost choking on her drink; Sasuke wasn't completely unfazed either as his cheeks matched the obvious shade of red that crept on hers, glaring at his replacement with the utmost murder intent. Too bad Sakura specifically requested that he does not resort to using his trusty flames. And without amaterasu, he couldn't quite burn that little shit to death.

"S-sai…" the most likely to be the scariest woman on the entire planet fisted her hands as she growled his name.

Despite feeling the growing chills down his spine, the pale man only smiled.

"Sarada must be lonely, right?"

And thus, as expected from the cherry bomb, an earthquake unfolded.


	25. The embodiment of love

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 25 –** _ **"Plan your trees, watch them grow"**_

"Papa, why did we come here?" the girl inquired, gaze searching for her father's.

As the man raised his hand, softly patting his daughter's forehead, his wife leant into his shoulder affectionately, offering him his support. His dark, obsidian orbs rested on the rough gravestone, unwavering distress in his aged gaze.

"Sarada, this is where a hero lies." Sakura softly spoke, pulling the girl closer.

A shaky exhale.

"Your uncle, Uchiha Itachi is buried here." The patriarch spoke, eyes shut.

With a blink, Sarada turned her head, hair swaying in the soft breeze and regarded the gravestone, perplexity dissolving as comprehension drenched her features – her father's pain pierced through her as well, urging her to soothe it one way or another, very much alike her mother.

"Does he have anything to do with the fact that I don't know anything about _the_ _Uchiha_ s?"

For a passing moment there, Sasuke found himself seeing his wife's unfaltering loving gaze as well as her genuine ability to make sense out of his tangled existence in this girl that had turned to look at him. As his expression changed for the better, he smiled.

"Aa."

"Will you tell the whole story?" she pleaded.

Eying his wife for a moment as though to consult her about their daughter's query, there was a slight hesitance in the way his hand snaked behind the woman's waist, pulling her closer.

A sigh.

Fully facing her parents brimming with resolve, the young Uchiha's hands fisted – a habit she had inherited from her spirited mother – her kekkei genkai most likely unintentionally activated, she grinned and, for once in his life, Sasuke witnessed the sharingan being wielded with love entirely, crimson irises forbidding you to escape their stare.

"Who do you think I am? I'm one of _the_ Uchiha and the girl who's going to become hokage one day!"

… _Believe it!_

Rendering the both of them astonished, she only strengthened her back, steady on her feet.

"Hokage? Doesn't this sound familiar, darling?" the pinkette giggled, moving in closer to his chest.

"Aa."

A smile.

Watching her determined stance with awe, he wasn't feeling pride for he was clothed in some sort of joy, or rather hope – piercing through the wrecked past of three genins who learnt of bonds and were crashed by the waves of a broken reality, there was _this_ child, whom inherited that one loud, undaunted boy's will and whom just happened to be the product of the other two's love.

"It all started when…"


	26. Cherry Bomb

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 26 –** _ **Boarding school**_

"This," the raven haired stammered, futilely trying to crumple away from her sight the already spotted tiny, soft piece of silk, adorned with lace.

"This is a misunderstanding." He gulped.

Vivid minty orbs traced from his restless hand to his usually enticing, now looking for some sort of salvation eyes.

Pursing her lips, the girl tugged a couple shiny, blush colored strands of hair behind her ear.

"So," she began, rationalizing the situation, "You having my panties right now is a misunderstanding?"

A drop of sweat dripped down the side of face.

"I – "

A snap.

"You fucking _pervert_!"

Her harmless looking, tiny hand balled into a fist and before you could even spell _'fist'_ it landed strongly on the Uchiha's fair complected cheek. Despite his strong, muscular body and attractive height, he found himself falling down, his bottom slamming the floor.

 _What_.

* * *

"WHAT?" the high pitched voice of Ino Yamanaka pierced the poor roseate's ears, causing her spectacles to drop down her neck as she flinched.

"You're telling me that _the_ Sasuke, _the no.1 hottie_ somehow was carrying around _your_ underwear, _around your gym locker_ , and not _mine_ , the head cheerleader?" the blond rationalized, dropping down in her seat.

"Wow," her friend stuck out her thumb in an appreciative manner, "One hell of a way to make sense out of things."

The cheerleader only straightened her back as she crossed her arms on her craved chest, sulking.

"Seriously, Ino?"

A sigh.

"Do you think it's _normal_ for guys you never spoke with to have your underwear?"

"Well, if it was _mine_ …"

As she rolled her ever so fascinatingly green eyes, the pinkette resumed concentrating her attention on her book.

"Jesus Christ… I assume he's the type of pervert to crash on the hot cheerleaders' nerdy friends?"

"You're not a nerd, Sakura. You just look like one." Her friend whined, shaking her hand as to disapprove of the Haruno's appearance.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" cerulean eyes were filled with tears.

But he was not sad – no, in fact, he was laughing so hard he almost dropped to the floor.

"This is _your_ fault." The Uchiha hissed, grabbing his idiotic best friend by the collar.

"M-MY FAULT?" he kept on laughing loudly – so loud that even _the_ Shikamaru Nara knocked on the wall from the neighboring room.

"I'm going to fucking kill you one of these days."

After a couple of _minutes_ , having calmed down, the blond wiped away his tears, slamming his palm on his friend's back.

"Still, how could I miss that!"

A smirk.

"Did you go blushing when she spotted you?"

And that was more than enough for the most wanted guy on campus to kick his friend … _somewhere_.

"If you ever, _ever,_ decide to steal underwear from the very first cute girl you meet doing the laundry," he narrowed his eyes and his brows furrowed into a straight, continuous line, "Don't fucking sneakily put it in my pocket and leave me to return it."

Amidst his cry from the scorching pain between his legs, the blond stopped, as though his batteries had just died.

"Wait…" he slowly rose up, "Did you just say _cute_?"

A teasing smile rose on the golden haired boy as his deep, ocean blue orbs glimmered – the Uchiha had turned to his phone, but a faint blush was noticeable, even more so for his best friend.

* * *

"Forehead!" Ino slammed herself on her slender, candy haired friend, sulking.

"Who rejected you this time?" Sakura dully offered, not even flinching.

"You know, with a body _like this_ ," the blond began, gesticulating towards her very curvy, alluring asset, "You'd think no one would reject me, right?"

A nod.

"That disgusting Uchiha bloody bastard rejected me!"

Founding the situation overly hilarious, the Haruno burst into a healthy laughter causing her spectacles to slip, threatening to collapse on the bed.

"It's not funny!" the blond hissed, throwing the nearest pillow at her.

"You know, like, since you said he was such a pervert and all, I went to watch him while the basketball's team's practice."

"Yeah." The roseate nodded, showing obvious interest in the story.

"And afterwards, I went to him and like, greeted him and stuff. Asked for his number, but he, he said he wasn't interested!"

"Details." Was the short, commanding response of the Haruno, as she crossed her arms on her chest.

As she averted her gaze, the blond took up playing with her long, silky hair – " _What_ details?"

A tired, reminiscent sigh.

"Ino," Sakura began as she slapped her forehead in irritation, "You may be _hot_ , but if I had a penny for every single time you blew off your chances because of your _attitude_ , I'd be filthy rich."

"Well, I … I might've been a bit _suggestive_ , you know…"

"Like what? Went to meet him in your barely-any-material-at-all uniform and sweet talked him?"

An embarrassed look.

"Oh my God, Ino, for goodness'sake! I told you _not_ to go overly seducing with a guy that could very well be gay by the looks of it!"

"But we knew he wasn't gay!" the blond countered, "I mean, didn't he steal your _underwear_?!"

Both of them sighed exhaustedly in unison.

"What do you know, turns out he really was nerdy-lolicon."

Having piqued her interest, the pinkette inquired for more.

"I mean, after bluntly saying he wasn't interested, he paused and asked me if I was your friend, like duh, don't people see us together all the time?"

"Oh God…"

"So _you're_ sulking? For fuck's sake, pinkie, _I_ was rejected!"

"True, but the last thing I need right now is an A+ hottie that happens to also be a pervert stalking me."

"Sakura, it's not gonna last."

Ino's long, slim finger rose rapidly, steadily pointing towards the roseate's attractive face hidden by the huge pair of glasses and really not on point bangs.

"Your unattractive act, that is."

* * *

"Why does life keep shitting on me?" she loudly exhaled, stepping ahead of her new lab partner as they walked down the almost empty halls.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a drama queen." The man following her countered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a bloody _pervert_ , either."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too." She fervently insisted as she turned on her heel, a few inches apart from him. Her vivid as spring, intense glare held his as she unconsciously pouted.

Then, offering her his rumored, deadly alluring smirk, his fingers trailed towards her glasses and he pulled them off, she found herself blushing, a bad feeling welling in her chest.

"I'm _not_ a pervert, but _you_ , aren't you keeping quite the secret there?"

A gulp. Sakura felt her chest tighten as she wondered just _how_ much the Uchiha knew - no, wait, _what_ kind of person he actually was.

"If only you let me explain _what_ actually happened," he trailed off, his deep voice almost pulling on her ears, "I might actually keep quiet, _Cherry Bomb._ "


	27. Intriguing proposal

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 27 –** _ **Social media**_

"Y'know, forehead," the girl chewed on her dietetic chewing gum, fingers typing maniacally fast, "Is your boyfriend okay with you being this flashy?"

As beautifully manicured nails traced upwards, fingertips pulling down her nose the Chanel sunglasses, feet shifting on the lounge chair, the pinkette frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, duh. Sasuke is an influential guy, just like you – but I don't think he signed up for a girlfriend that goes _this_ hardcore on her photo sessions. You're a model alright but the way you pose is … _way_ too seducing."

Reapplying her sunscreen, Sakura only sighed disapprovingly, eyes fixed on the shiny pool water.

"What's the problem? He's not my boyfriend anyway."

* * *

"Oh my, what a beautiful Facebook profile your beloved girlfriend has." Sasuke's trusty yet awfully annoying agent, Kakashi Hatake commented.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." The Uchiha replied, deep charcoal orbs fixated on the nearing ball, slamming it with his racket.

"My, aren't we blowing a fuse easily today."

Sasuke Uchiha was born into the ever so famous family of bureaucrats, as the second and apparently last son of the CEO of the Uchiha Enterprises. Being the light of everyone's eyes, the cadet pushed through every single expectation, proving to be of great value to the company due to his intellect and fast learning personality. In addition to that, the eldest son, Itachi Uchiha was never found to be on good terms with his father, almost driving the latter to disown him – all the more reason for Fugaku's other son to shoulder the burden of becoming an even greater business man than him.

However, there was this tiny little problem – the unintentionally alluring young man had tiny if none interest in any sort of relationship with women, thus leading him to often be regarded as homosexual, which, considering his father's standards, was unacceptable.

 _I just need some sort of woman near me, that'd be enough for me to safely inherit the business._

Easily said than done, though –

* * *

Sakura Haruno had always been attractive to men – her slim figure possessing a hard-worked, high maintenance bottom as well as naturally long, beautiful legs was what their gazes would rest upon; after intently staring her always youthful and delicate visage, of course.

And she wasn't technically stupid. On the contrary, Sakura was _sneaky_ , she knew how to manipulate people, how to _have fun_ with them and go about obtaining everything she could possibly want. So, she decided on stealing the spotlight – she became an actress, as well as a model. With both a body and a killer aura like hers, who could blame her?

Thus, when she received a message from _Sasuke Uchiha_ 's personal agent, she was more than thrilled.

 _One more toy to play with_.

* * *

"Please proceed this way." The secretary instructed, showing the pinkette to her boss' office.

Confident heels slamming the glossy floor, she kindly smiled – only to feel satisfaction from gaining the not-so-attractive secretary's envy. Stepping inside the room, her hand rose to her glasses, slowly pulling them off as vivid forest green orbs stared down the man sitting at the desk.

"Hello." She offered, combing through her smooth tresses of pastel pink hair.

Still, the man remained unfazed.

"Hello." Was his blank response.

Gesticulating so that she sat down, his gaze returned to the papers lying messily on his desk. Biting her lip ever so slightly as though she had just been insulted, the woman made her way towards the chair, feline like moves adorning her motion.

"I called you here today to offer you a deal." His abrupt words were surprising to her, considering they weren't even acquainted.

 _Deal?_

"And what would that be?"

Raising his eyes as to steadily hold hers, the obsidian in his irises pierced as his already so magnificent features were given a smirk.

"I want you to become my woman."

And suddenly, nothing made sense anymore.

"I beg your pardon?"

His beguiling smirk not budging, he raised his eyebrow as if he'd found her intriguing just now. He enjoyed the way her attractive even to him appearance became dull with surprise.

"I said, I want you to become my woman."

"What for?"

"You know who I am."

Was he making fun of her?

"No, of course not. I, of all people, don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is."

 _A sarcastic, stingy personality. I like it."_

"The thing is, I need a woman. I'm not interested in a real relationship, I just need someone to play that role."

Now it was her turn to smirk, expression enlightening seductively as she crossed her feet.

"So you figured you'd get yourself a _real_ woman."

A nod.

"I see, I see. Reasons?"

"That's none of your business."

Remaining for mere moments albeit attempting to comprehend his words, Sakura burst into laughter, obviously mocking the Uchiha.

"Hilarious. Now, _why_ exactly would I follow through with this? What would I gain from this?" her clear words slowly dropped to a whisper as her body plunged forward above his desk, face nearing his in an inquiring manner.

His infamous arrogance not succumbing to her dominant aura, his solid fingers cupped her chin, holding it in place.

"You like to play, don't you? And you'd get so much more attention than you've ever imagined."

His offer was welcomed with a smirk, as the roseate decided she had grown bored of her routine and maybe, just maybe this desired man here would make a great thing to play with.

 _Deal._


	28. Fashion sense

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 28 –** _ **Through the wardrobe**_

"Just pick one."

Eying the bundle of contrasting clothes wadded on the bed disapprovingly, Sasuke shook his head.

"I wouldn't know."

Tapping her foot in exasperation, Sakura offered him a tired sigh. Standing up, she furiously made her way towards her clueless boyfriend, ceasing her steps a couple inches apart from him, eyes fixated on his.

"For the first and potentially last time in his life, Naruto managed to get a date with a beautiful and sweet girl and arranged a double date with us and we are going to be late." The harshness in her tone struck every nerve in his entire being, causing him to snap.

"And how is this _my_ fault?"

Sakura threw her hands in the air dramatically, turning away from the lost hope of boyfriend she had to deal with.

"I was _completely_ dressed and you come to pick me up and just plainly disapprove of my _amazing_ choice and now I'm back to square one. How is this _not_ your fault?!"

* * *

 _Half an hour earlier_

Skipping down the stairs to open the door, Sakura felt happiness well in her chest simply from seeing her beloved Sasuke-kun – they had been separated the whole week due to their finals, but now that was no longer the case.

Hands clutched on the doorknob, she pulled the large, stiff piece of wood open, revealing herself to the raven haired boy.

Unexpectedly enough, his brows furrowed as he regarded her, clear disapproval written in his eyes.

"What?" she inquired, feeling self-conscious.

"You're not going to wear that."

 _Oh God._

* * *

 _Back to our bombastic couple, arguing over Sakura's outfit_

"So, choose. Choose some damn clothes for me to wear!"

Sighing in defeat, the male turned his gaze and studied the pile of clothes attentively. His hands ended up pulling an immaculate white shirt and a pair of slightly edgy shorts out of the bundle, as well as a pair of black thighs.

Raising her brow before slapping her forehead, the pinkette hissed.

"Your fashion sense is horrible, Sasuke-kun."

 _Fail._

Carelessly dropping his choice to the ground, his hands dug deeper into the possibilities. Frustration faintly tugging at his chest as though threatening to come down with a headache, his eyes scanned faster, begging for the littlest drop of inspiration.

This time, he raised his hands holding a V-neck, wine colored, knee long dress that he'd seen her wear before, and it looked freaking _good_ on her body.

"Do I have to remind you we're headed for a not-so-fancy pub?"

 _Fail._

 _One last time,_ he thought, fervently running his hand through his spikes, droplets of sweat forming on his forehead, _Try one last time._

As he eyed the lifeless clothing items that she always miraculously brought to life, he contemplated on his girlfriend's tastes as well as things that she would wear to such an occasion. He was well aware that something too sophisticated or overly flashy wouldn't be appropriate, but she couldn't just leave the house wearing whatever hoodie he happened to choose.

 _That's it_.

Confidently settling on an outfit, his eyes glimmered as he presented his final decision.

What he was offered in return, however, nearly knocked him down. Sakura's eyes tiredly looked over the items, evergreen orbs dried of energy, as her expression proved nothing but irritation.

" _Seriously_?"

Throwing a fit, the boy turned away from her gaze, emptying his hands so that he could slap them into his hair.

"C'mon, Sasuke, I'm _not_ exaggerating. You just suggested that I wear a pink hoodie with a black, chiffon maxi skirt. Not to mention the fact that you paired all that with sandals. How does your mind even work?!"

But he didn't have the energy to respond or to even manifest his obvious anger. Feeling herself soften up, Sakura crept closer to him, hands gently massaging his back as she embraced him.

"I'm sorry."

Giving in to her embrace, he turned to her, lips tracing for hers as he allowed her to melt all of his frustration.

"I know nothing about fashion. I have no idea how you _always_ make it work."

A giggle.

"It's tough being a girl - "

And whatever the rest of the sentence was, she didn't finish it for she had noticed the time her clock indicated.

"Crap, Naruto's gonna kill us!" she squealed burying her face into his chest, grip tightening on his shirt.

However, he only sighed, patting her head, and as she slowly broke away from him, he claimed her lips once again.

"You know, with all this, I think I'd rather _un_ dress you."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll leave it up to you what Sakura's original outfit was.**


	29. What were the chances?

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 29 –** _ **Superheroes**_

When Sakura Haruno decided to snooze her alarm, due to being awfully incoherent at that particular moment, she wasn't aware how much of a ruckus it would cause. It was only when her _Chandelier_ ringtone set off like crazy and she halfheartedly stretched out her hand for the phone that she realized – Ino wouldn't have called her unless it was … _8-freaking-AM._

What was life anymore? She wasn't allowed to waste a second thinking about unnecessary things as she stormed into the kitchen, threw some bread in the toaster and then rushed over to the bedroom, tripping on some bra she couldn't even bring herself to remember when was worn, almost choking on toothpaste if that was even possible!

As she tried, _endeavored_ in superficially untangling her messy pink tresses, she became aware of a reoccurring smell – _Oh my God, the bread!_

Throwing the carbonized piece of food straight into the trash bin, the roseate stormed out of her apartment, car in sight, only to trip _once again,_ knocking her pretty, large forehead on the window. How _many_ things could go wrong in less than a quarter an hour?

Driving down the street, closing the distance that separated her job from her, the woman, despite her hurry, had to stop at a traffic light, still cursing that that was the _only_ traffic light she'd always, always pass first try, but no – this had to be an entirely disastrous day.

And then, against any possible, imaginable odds, something crashed on her car, something very heavy for the impact righteously made her jump out of her seat, the car still slightly trembling. Heck, even the top of the car had bent!

Quite unable to comprehend the situation, the Haruno glanced sideways and felt terrified, nearly going into cardiac arrest on the spot – a _human being_ slowly dripped off her car, crashing onto the asphalt of the road.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" she muttered under her breath, releasing herself from seatbelt, body springing hurriedly towards the newfound injured.

As she eyed his body, and checked his vital signs, she felt the tiniest bit of relief – he wasn't dead. Moreover, he was still somewhat conscious. For a second only she glanced upwards, taking in the sight of the upper road. He must've fallen from there.

But that was no time to judge whether or not this man was sane or had this been an accident, she had to make sure he remained alive! Even though her car was there and she might've just been capable of driving faster than any ambulance, unless someone maintained a constant press on his open wound, he would've bled to death.

 _Why did that man have to hit his head?_

Hand covered with her clean handkerchief, she pressed onto his temple, scanning meticulously his entire body for other severe injuries as her free hand searched furiously throughout her purse for her phone.

"I need an ambulance on Cold Flower Grove, crossroads with Cider Promenade. Yes, this is Sakura Haruno, injured has suffered severe head trauma, please _do_ hurry!"

Trust Sakura Haruno to not lose her cool even when some random most likely suicidal person decides to drop on her car – she was a trusted surgeon after all. As she waited for the ambulance to come, her distressed evergreen orbs rested on her patient.

The man appeared to be tall and have a strong build, developed muscle curves showing through his T-shirt; his hair was the color of night, dark and spiky, however ruffled at the moment. Almost unconscious charcoal irises fixated on her, his heart rate was slightly dropping and it was worrying her.

"You, stay with me!" she commanded, determination breaking through her pores, she was emanating hope.

 _No, I'm not going to let this man die. People should value being alive, I'm not going to let him waste it!_

"Can you talk? What's your name?"

For a moment there, his eyes seemed to lose their light, but he coughed droplets of blood, bearing pain spasms.

"Sa…Sasuke…"

"Yes, yes, that's it! Sasuke, don't leave me, please fight. Please stay with me!" she pleaded, feeling her heart swell with hope.

* * *

Leaning against the door, the woman eyed the fast asleep man with intrigued eyes, disregard being thrown towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you said?" she murmured to her friend.

"Yeah, Ino." The pinkette replied from her seat, gaze fixated on his body as well.

"What are the chances for a man to crash _on_ a car and not be hit by one?"

"Down to zero, I suppose? Still, it happened."

"Are you going to wait for him to wake up?" the blond inquired, hand clenched on the doorknob.

Her words were replied with a sheepish nod and the Yamanaka could only worry deep in her heart for her friend, worry about the depth her beautiful minty irises held and how this was _not_ good.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" her soft voice tingled his ears as his still sleep deprived eyes searched for the source of it.

His lips parted but he found himself unable to reply on the spot so he slowly nodded, taking in the sight of her vivid being – ever so rare cherry blossom colored hair, piercing leaf green eyes and milky fair skin. Her lips were pursed, but still they looked so soft, and she was full of life, despite her showing eye bags, despite the small blemish on her cheek, despite her furrowed with worry brows.

"I'm so glad you're still alive." She exhaled, genuinely feeling relieved because of his still beating heart.

"You don't even know me." He dryly countered, obvious effort being poured into articulating even these few words.

"No, I don't. But you crashed on _my_ car – and even if you didn't – I wouldn't want you to die."

His headache was still too hard to bear, resulting in his eyes sifting to the ceiling before closing.

"If it hurts too much, I'll prescribe you more pain killers. I'm Sakura, by the way. Sakura Haruno, a doctor here. Luck would have it you crashed on a doctor's car."

 _Sakura Haruno? Sakura of the spring, huh?_ He thought, lids still glued together as he mentally ridiculed her definition of luck. But still, maybe this was what they called a fateful encounter.

* * *

"You're seeing that patient of yours so much I'm going to be lonely." The silver haired sneakily murmured against the skin of her neck as he embraced her slim body.

Kakashi Hatake had been Sakura's professor in university, and falling for him was a serious business – there had been this love-hate relationship with his complex personality, causing to blush furiously and warm up by his sincere gestures and slight affections due to it being taboo, more like prohibited for them to date, and to muster such anger that she would tear down a wall because of his confusing actions and slightly harsh, way too honest way of scolding her when she was in the wrong.

The first day after her graduation ceremony he kissed her and she kissed back with such fervor that she knew that was what she wanted, that she wouldn't have wished for him to leave at all costs.

They had been in a relationship for 3 years, seriously involved with each other and yet – they did not live together, nor the thought of marriage ever cross his mind, despite it echoing through hers constantly.

And the passion was still there, just more … subtle?

Sakura had visited Sasuke every single with every single possibility, sharing a couple minutes' worth of words, and Kakashi wasn't oblivious to how concerned his youthful, attractive girlfriend was about this particular patient. He almost chose to not believe her at first, assuming she was deliriously spouting nonsense because of the lack of sleep her shifts granted her.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me one of these days _why_ you attempted suicide?"

The pinkette munched on crispy biscuit, frowning tiredly at the stubborn raven haired that had his entire head wrapped in bandages.

"Are you going to allow me to get out of the hospital?" he smirked.

"Not until you tell me."

"Why are you so keen on finding out?"

"C'mon, Sasuke, aren't we friends?"

And thus, he chuckled once again at this particularly beautiful woman, earning a dumbfounded stare.

"Bonding in the hospital, after wrecking your car?"

"Yeah, so? I like you." She stepped closer, patting his shoulder affectionately, before turning around, door in sight."

"Another day, another failed attempt at finding out more about you. Well, suit yourself, Sasuke Uchiha. Hope that bed's comfortable."

* * *

"Sakura."

"Mhm?"

"We need to talk."

His tone was harsh, causing her to reminisce the times that tone was coated with scolding words about how she didn't put enough effort in her assignment.

"What about?"

"Six out of seven times a week you work later than usual. Why is that?"

Turning around, hand placed on the desk for support, her eyes shone defensively.

"Even now, you won't leave, despite your shift being over."

"Kakashi, is that why you came during my working hours?"

"These _are not_ your working hours."

You could almost feel, taste the bitterness in his words as his hand traced along on her arm, the other cupping her cheek.

"Sakura, you're turning this guy into your charity case."

As though being extremely insulted, she pulled away, only to be brought back into a deep kiss, one that she would've loved but not in that specific moment. Her orbs fell on the floor and threatened to remain there as her expression showed nothing but disregard.

"I know you don't think you're doing anything wrong and I know that you've befriended him genuinely, but I've seen him. You're giving him false hopes."

"So you don't trust me anymore?"

"I didn't say that. I didn't even accuse you of anything."

"You're saying I pity him? That I want to be of help to him so that I could feel better about myself?"

Pushing him away for good, she massaged her temples, and offered him an exhausted, almost inexistent smile.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I think you're right, I'm overworking myself."

For a moment there, his face brightened, recognizing the Sakura he'd fallen in love with. But it was only for a moment though.

"If I don't find you at my place waiting with an ice cream bucket and a good movie, you're not in the least forgiven. I'll leave in an hour."

No more words were said, for Kakashi had expected her usual apologizing kiss, her sexually teasing words that he'd reply to with a sensual touch, but there had been none of that. Dryly opening the door, leaving her in the unsolved, heavy silence, almost as though the universe punched him right in the face, the sight of that particular patient, carrying around his perfusion, dressed alike every other patient.

But he was no ordinary patient.

He had glanced at him a couple of times before but only to notice his excitement having Sakura near. This time, the Hatake was able to notice his toned body, his slightly taller build, that aristocratic face he assumed made every single nurse, female doctor and even male doctors fall for him.

He was supposed to be mature, but he felt like having none of that – walking away, he slammed him with his shoulder, obviously causing him to lose balance.

And to his dismay, his actions did not go unnoticed for he heard the rapid, so familiar steps of his girlfriend as he caught him in her arms.

* * *

Sasuke hated everything. Everything had gone so wrong and he was way too tired to have any more of this stupid life's crap.

But now, he felt this unexpected warmth having this tiny sunshine next to him, forcing her way in and inquiring for more and more each day, and he feared himself, he feared that one day he'd tell her all about him.

And he thought her to be happy, he thought him to, for once in his life, be something good to someone. However, he was glued to the door of her office, unintentionally eavesdropping how apparently her boyfriend lashed out his suppressed loneliness and jealousy on her and he was the only at fault.

 _I should've just died._

After facing him, expression void of any emotion at all and being helped to her fauteuil, the pinkette staring him down worriedly, he felt his chest tighten with guilt.

"I'm ruining everything for you."

Despite him stating the obvious, her face showed no recollection of such things.

"You have nothing to do with this, Sasuke. He should trust me. And I do not pity you, I genuinely like you."

Why did she have to reassure him…

And why did she have to make him bear gazing at that loving smile?

Facing his demons no more, he allowed his superhero to hug him and reassure him how they were friends, and how she adored her car.


	30. Fashion means war

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 30 –** _ **Apocalypse**_

One thing Ino would have never seen coming was her falling in love with her new client, but what she expected even less was the intrigue and slight softness his eyes held when he gazed at her best friend.

* * *

"Tell me about your new client, pig." The roseate inquired, munching on her Snickers bar, body dressed in her medical scrubs as she made her way out of the OR ( **A/N: OR stands for Operation Room** ).

" _Haven't met him yet, but we're supposed to meet at a café later today."_ Came the high pitched voice of Ino Yamanaka through Sakura's iPhone.

"Still, I can't believe _the_ Sasuke Uchiha hired _you_ as his stylist."

" _How nice of you, forehead."_ The blond complained loudly as the sound of stilettos slamming marble floors came across the speaker.

Sakura Haruno was a debuting surgeon at a grand hospital in the city, whilst her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, chose fashion as her vocation. While the two couldn't have been more different, it was still utterly hard and implied preference bias to claim which of them was better.

Sakura was meticulous, hard working and had that radiant, youthful glow as long as the sun was up high, with her baby like, pastel colored appearance, from her shoulder long, silky blush like hair to her lively minty irises and porcelain fair skin. She was blessed with an enviable intellect as well as a tendency to read and analyze more than your average person.

Her slim, slender body emphasized her active personality, her lively aura and natural beauty, proclaiming her the doll of her generation, with a smile unequaled, that's how adorable she was.

On the other end of the spectrum, Ino Yamanaka had a bombastic personality, easily growing bored of things and thus, she always strived to spice things up and explore the unknown, getting her friend as well as herself into trouble often – trouble that the conveniently smart Sakura would solve – but still, she was affectionate and caring, despite her tendencies to complain about every single flaw.

Ino was a huge balloon of confidence – her posture emanated sensuality from her long, pale gold tresses and ocean blue eyes to her noticeable, full chest and large bottom. She was 99% of the time found wearing expensive stilettos or platforms, despite her quite tall build and her fashion choice was always, always on point.

Thus she became a stylist and easily earned her fame around the city for the way she'd analyze her client with the help of her trusty other half, Sakura Haruno, and she'd choose the right outfits according to their personalities and needs.

The two beautiful women were a match made in heaven, functioning extraordinarily together – they had never been apart for long as well, having held each other's hand ever since the first day of kindergarten.

Little did they know things would get complicated in less than a couple hours.

* * *

"Dr. Haruno, there is a patient that has requested that you examine him." One of the nurses that had been assigned to her stated as her head peeked through the doorframe of Sakura's office.

Raising her eyes suspiciously, mint glowing vividly, she pursed her lips in a slight accusatory manner, fingers tugging rebellious strands behind her ear.

"Reina, I'm a _surgeon_."

The woman only raised her shoulders unfazed, as though claiming that she was not at fault.

"He keeps asking for you."

 _Ugh._

"Fine, I suppose I can take a look at him. Ask the man to come inside."

Eyes falling onto her rightful patients' portfolios, concerned about an upcoming surgical intervention that required a lot of concentration and technique, as well as some additional research, her door was once again opened, the figure of a man entering the room blurred in the background.

When she raised her head however, eyes widening in pure surprise, she wondered if that had been fate.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing before her, an unfazed, blank expression plastered on his aristocratic face, hands shoved in the pockets of his most likely extremely expensive black jeans.

This rumored man that had supposedly appointed her best friend as his stylist was an infamous actor, starring in numerous action movie, often getting the role of the protagonist. He was tall and so _hot_ that he'd won The Sexiest Man of the Year award _twice_. Raven spiked framing his attractive face in a messy, yet appealing way, he smirked.

"I'm sure I requested the best doctor in the hospital, not some blushing kid."

 _And this dreamlike man might just be a douchebag._

"Excuse me?" the tone her voice held was rather accusatory than inquiring.

Sitting himself in her fauteuil, feet crossed, his eyes scanned her figure, obviously feeling some sort of satisfaction seeing her flustered face.

"I'm obviously _not_ a kid." She began, still defensive as she sat up, making her way towards the intruder, "And you should be thankful you got me to examine you seeing that I'm awfully _busy_ and not the one supposed to do that."

"Oh? Good for me then."

"What is it you need?"

Hand planted on her hip as she religiously attempted posing as dominant person, not the gentle and kind she truthfully was, she offered him the most serious look she could muster.

All she got in return was a slightly amused smirk.

"I'll be starring in a movie soon."

"What a surprise."

"The thing is, I won't be allowed to unless I have a doctor check me so that the producers aren't taking any risks. This is actually pretty usual."

Grasping the situation, the pinkette cocked her head.

"How come you came to _me,_ a debuting surgeon?"

"My new stylist recommended you for some reason, said you were the best."

Despite appreciating the Yamanaka's trust in her abilities, at that particular moment she felt like the gesture wasn't in the least needed, as Sasuke did _not_ seem like someone she wanted to deal with.

"I don't think I should've trusted her though."

"I'll have you know I'm pretty capable." Her furrowed brows and disregarding pursed lips did not faze him at all, earning her a cocky smile.

"A midget like you?"

 _That's it._

"Once I'm done running some basic tests on you, you're more than welcome to leave."

* * *

Tapping her feet on the floor, obviously unpleased by the fact that her client was utterly late, the blond sighed furiously as she texted her friend.

Eventually, being twenty minutes late, the man arrived and kindly apologized for making her wait, offering her a sweet smile that went straight through her heart.

"Something came up at the last moment," he began, hand running through his hair as he sat down, "It was very unfortunate that it had to keep me from meeting such an attractive woman."

Despite noticing the blankness in his eyes, Ino's heart swayed along with his words – who wouldn't have appreciated a compliment from the possibly most wanted man on Earth? Thus, she sweetly smiled back, placing her phone on the table.

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you, Sasuke."

"Same here. I'll have my agent contact you for details regarding the movie."

* * *

After about spending nearly two hours with the Uchiha, the man politely offered to drive her home and Ino, unwillingly however, admitted to herself that she could potentially grow to _really_ like her new client. He had also met her friend and judging from the nonexistent opinion of the Haruno, she must've found him decent, right? Had he been an asshole the pinkette would have texted her even amidst a surgery!

Once they reached the luxurious apartment that they owned, seeing that both Ino and Sakura were incapable of living separately, the two were met with the sight of an exhausted roseate crushed on the sofa, massaging her tired feet.

Springing upwards completely flustered and unprepared for a second person showing up, she attempted fixing her ruffled hair, even if slightly – she was quite displeased seeing the cocky smile on the already disliked raven haired as well as the sweet, won over aura Ino emanated.

"You didn't mention living together with her." The Uchiha offered the blond as his eyes fell amusedly on the flustered pinkette.

"I told you we're inseparable. See you tomorrow, then?"

Then, eyes not leaving the Haruno, Sasuke bent over, pecking the soft cheek of Ino, earning a pleased smile that confirmed it for the both of them – Ino had been won over by this bastard and he decided to take advantage of that, be it to have fun with either Sakura or her friend.

Whilst Ino's brain signaled that she wasn't the one on his mind, her heart couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach and thus, she admitted to herself she might have crushed on the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, that she was sure to meet again.

Sakura, however, watched the scene dreadfully, feeling compelled to punch the hell out of that bastard, but only watched helplessly, thinking that the apocalypse was nearing them, _fast_.


	31. The clock is ticking

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 31 –** _ **Reincarnation**_

 **A/N: Okay, guys, so this is the last chapter! OMG, SasuSaku Month is completed, I can't believe it ;w; it's been really fun for a beginner like me to write all these one shots, and I feel like I've gotten the hang of SasuSaku, a little bit.**

 **What I really want to say before proceeding to the actual chapter, I'd like you guys to post a review/send me a message with the one shot(s) you liked the most and that you'd like to become a multichaptered fic! As you might have noticed, there are loose ends/intrigues unsolved for most of them and that was for this sole purpose – according to your choices, one/more will be rewritten &continued, following the same plotline that the original had. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I swear I read** _ **every**_ **single one, and I do go through most of them every day because they make me so happy =^^=**

 **Finally, some shameless self-promotion, my already on going fanfic,** _ **Vivid!**_

 **s/11273073/1/Vivid**

 **Now let's get our asses to the actual chapter.**

* * *

" _Sasuke-kun… Do you believe in the afterlife?" she sobbed, dying light fighting to glimmer in her dull irises._

" _Don't… Don't talk. Stay with me, Sakura… Shhh…"_

" _I'm sorry … I'm … sorry I couldn't keep … promise…" her intermittent words broke through coughs, and there was blood, blood everywhere._

Where is that damn ambulance! _Yelled Sasuke's mind as his eyes wandered fervently around, despair blurring his vision._

 _Blood, blood and tears and spoilt youth, time stolen away from them._

" _Sasuke … kun …"_

* * *

Head spinning, lids halfheartedly pulled away, revealing the world to the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Numbness running through his veins, cold blood being pumped throughout his being, he simply gazed around. He awoke in his ever so familiar room, slothful morning rays of light peeking through his slightly open window, birds chirping in unison.

There was only peace.

And there was warmth, was it summer?

 _No_ , he thought, _the last I know of is that I was at the graveyard, mid-January._

That's right, Sakura had died. And he failed to protect her, failed to help, failed to offer her his love and a future. No, he was too late. But how come it was summer, how come it was so warm outside …

Rubbing his eyes as though he was delirious, feet made their way towards the desk, the old wooden floor creaking under his steps. It was neat, as usual, except for a tiny piece of paper lying around and, as far as he could remember of him, he'd never been one to leave messy notes around.

 **One wishes, one listens – time falls to pieces, one more chance, save pure blood from early disappearance.**

"What the actual heck is this?" crumpling the paper as his fingers untangled rough, dry ends of raven hair, the young man exited the room and slowly descended down the stairs, hopeful in his attempt to find his brother.

The latter was found in the kitchen, apparently amidst preparing breakfast for the both of them, bangs energetically swinging around his face as he moved.

"What's gotten into you, leaving crappy poetry stuff in my room…" the cadet hissed, soundly dropping himself on the nearest chair.

"Good morning to you too. What are you talking about?" Itachi offered, head turning towards his brother.

" _This_ ," Sasuke's hand stretched towards the other, unfolding the almost torn piece of paper for him to see, "I found this on my desk just now."

The elder regarded the item, contemplating on the meaning of the words written on it, unfortunately coming to no concrete conclusion. Another thing that stood out to him was that the writing _was_ indeed related to his but not his own – pushing him to assume the only other possible way for things to be this way.

"I didn't write this," he cleared his throat, "But, judging from the writing, one would only suspect it's yours, Sasuke."

* * *

What the heck was going on? Waking up apparently from hibernation, half a year into the future, finding peculiar incomprehensive notes in his room that were also written by _him_ , did the world just receive a smack in the head that caused its 180 degrees turn?

Deciding to go for a walk, the Uchiha looked around the Konoha neighborhood that he'd grown up in, noticing no major changes. He felt for a fact that the area might have adopted its last summer appeal, with all the advertisements having 2015 written on them and not 2016 as it should have been. Time only goes forward after all.

And the only place his feet led to was the sole place that had become his safe haven as well as a tormenting spot on Earth was the cemetery. He was going to see his deceased love's grave.

Haruno Sakura. The girl he'd mistreated because he was way too egotistical, tangled in his own way too shallow grieves and the girl he lost that night, because he was too late to go after her.

She had the most radiant smile, the most tender, vivid forest green orbs that would prey into your soul. Her ever so soft, rosy strands of hair, cupping her youthful face beautifully, would swing around her head playfully as she laughed. She was compassionate, bordering to selfless and she was kind – and she offered him the greatest thing he could have ever asked for, her entire heart.

And he lost her, lost her company so ironically easy, _protecting him from the pain of losing someone._

Amidst reminiscing the warmth her being held whenever she was near him, his eyes widened in shock, comprehension suddenly becoming an utmost unattainable ideal – her grave was _not_ there, and by the looks of it, it had never existed in the first place.

"Are you kidding me…?" he muttered under his breath, profoundly shaken by the absence of it as well as the peculiar occurrences of that day.

He couldn't take it anymore. No, he must have been dreaming, that was certainly it – how could the world he had gone to sleep in suddenly turn into _this_ abomination few hours later?

* * *

As his feet traced loosely around the lively neighborhood, trying to make sense out of what he had just experienced, he passed the Yamanaka flower shop, that he knew was owned by Sakura's best friend's family.

And then, he froze, lost all sight of anything else as his surroundings depicted blurry lines of color. His heart ceased functioning for long, way too long moments there and his intermittent breathing transformed into gasps for air.

Sakura was there, inside the shop.

 _Sakura was there_ , alive and well, laughing with her fore mentioned friend about whatever they found hilarious.

No longer rationalizing what was unfolding before his eyes, he rapidly closed the gap between him and her, hurrying inside the shop as his hand tightly gripped her arm, turning her to face him.

"Sakura!" her name formed on his trembling lips, becoming his reassuring lullaby as he took in the sight of her, being there, witnessed by another human being.

And she only offered him a confused look in return, a droplet of sweat dripping down the side of her face as she seemed to feel worry.

"I'm sorry … Who are you?"

A gasp. Did she not know _him_? Him, out of all people?

"Sakura, it's me, don't joke around…" he attempted chuckling, but his throat was sore, voice dry as he fought to see her clear through his distressed orbs.

So now not only had the world become a paradox, deceased beings coexisting with alive, warm blooded ones, but she did not remember him, the source of her grief, the target of her love.

"I'm not joking?" she softly said, gently freeing her arm, "I don't know you."

"Who are you?" the also astonished golden haired girl inquired from behind the counter.

Now not even Ino, the one who righteously blamed him for her dearest friend's death, did not remember him?

And he stormed out, hurt tightening his chest as he mentally declared that he had either gone insane or had been dreaming the entire time. Running furiously down the streets, he noticed something dropping out of his pockets.

 _Another piece of paper._

When he'd dressed himself that morning, he hadn't known whether or not his pockets were empty, but strolling down the streets of Konoha with his hands thrown in there assured him that there was _nothing_ inside the holes of material.

But still, that piece of paper had just fallen out of there.

How was it even possible?!

With a gulp, he bent to pick it up, only to nearly be driven into cardiac arrest by the words scribbled on it.

 **29th November 2015 – the clock is ticking.**

Not only had that dreadful date long since passed, but it also had a _very_ deep meaning – that was the worst day he had ever lived, the day Sakura was taken away from him, the day she died.

But he had found her alive and well, against his knowledge and he had found himself in the middle of summer, when he was sure it was supposed to be January, not to mention _every single_ poster advertising the summer of 2015.

The only logical conclusion his scattered brain could come up with was that, be it a dream or not, he was brought to the past, but the past of an universe where the Konoha inhabitants did not know of him apparently. And still, juding by that damned paper, even in this world where he had nothing to do with Haruno Sakura, she was deemed to die.

He had to prevent that from happening, at all costs.


	32. Note

**Mmmmkay guys, so this is an update of my upcoming works. It seems that the winner of my poll is very unexpected to me xD**

 **So! The one shot that got the most votes was chapter 30:** _ **Fashion means war**_ **, an AU centring around SasuSaku + unrequited SasuIno (ain't our Sauce got time for other women sorry not sorry).**

 **But, well, I'm not going to actually give away how the story will unfold.**

 **One thing to keep in mind is that this will be an AU, NON-massacre, modern, so the characterisations will definitely not be the same. I will, however, try to bound myself to similar types of personalities.**

 **Genres? Romance (duh) & Humour! Yep, this will be a pretty lively and funny story – that's only if I manage to grasp humour, yeah.**

 **What else? This will not be the only story to be continued, yo :3 I will also start chapter 26: Cherry Bomb & chapter 27: Intriguing proposal, because those were also requested almost just as much, but you'll have to be patient for I haven't wrapped those up yet!**

 **If I get more answers, I might consider chapter 29: What were the chances? (this was my favourite btw) & chapter 31: The clock is ticking.**

 **Okay, so to wrap this message up, Fashion means war will get its prologue by the end of this week in the worst case, and it will be one shot 2.0, an upgraded version of the original. Not necessarily more content, but a story gotta have its prologue, yee.**

 **The last thing I'm going to say is** _ **Vivid**_ **will get its update really,** _ **really**_ **soon. Drastic changes are happening in there.**

 **Link to** _ **Vivid**_ **: s/11273073/1/Vivid**

 **-taps your foreheads- Until next time!**


End file.
